Shyly Placing Your Eyes On Me
by Whispering Fingertips
Summary: Story takes place in High School. Tidus falls for the new girl Yuna who is only staying for the school year. But what will happen once Yuna leaves? Will Tidus give up on her? COMPLETE!
1. Yuna Arrives

**Disclaimer:** For all ya people out there reading, Yes, I don't own any of the Final Fantasy X characters. Squaresoft does. Lucky people.

**A/N:** All the characters in this fanfic are in High School. I know that Lulu and Wakka are in there twenties but for this fanfic, they're eighteen! And so is everyone else, including Rikku! Also, Lulu has her black magic, Yuna can summon, and Tidus and Wakka play Blitzball and oh and one more thing! Seymour and Auron are teachers! That's it for now! Just to tell ya all before you read! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was the beginning of second semester as the day had just begun and the bell rang to single all the students to go to their next class in five minutes. Rikku opened her locker, took out her books for next period then slammed it closed, locking it. She motioned down the hall.

"RIKKU!" Lulu called waving her arm in the air. Rikku pulled away from her thoughts and walked up to Lulu who was standing at her locker with a group of girls.

"Hey Lulu. Watcha up to?" Rikku asked.

"Me and a couple of friends are going shopping after school today. You wanna come?" Asked Lulu.

"Sorry. Have plans. My cousin Yuna is staying over at my place for a couple of months and we gotta pick her up from the airport today." Rikku replied to her.

"That's cool. When will we meet her?" Lulu asked.

"Well she is going to be attending school here with us for the rest of the year." Rikku told her.

"Sounds like fun. So we'll see her tomorrow then?" Lulu asked.

"Yep! So what class do you have now Lu?" Asked Rikku.

"Math..." Lulu answered not sounding too thrilled about it. "You?"

"I have science! My favorite subject! I can't wait until I see my cousin today. I would ask you to come but—" Rikku had been distracted as she turned to the sound of girls giggling coming from down the hall.

"Great...the school's Blitzball team is coming..." Lulu said uninterested. Rikku eyes sparkled in excitement.

"AH! Tidus is coming then!" Rikku said.

"You still like him? Give it up. That guy dates a new girl every week." Lulu told her.

"But still! He is so cute!"

"So then we won all thanks to me and my amazing Sphere Shot. In three days we'll be going to the tournament, ya." Wakka said impressing the 'ladies.' They all giggled. "But ya did a good Jecht Shot today Tidus, ya?" Wakka said.

"I guess. It could still use some work." Tidus told him.

"Well, I'm off to History. What 'bout you Tidus?" Asked Wakka.

"Science. I better get going. Professor Seymour is gonna eat me if I show up late again. See you at practice." Tidus said as he walked down the hall to science class.

* * *

As he walked into the classroom, Tidus took his usual seat at the front of the classroom. "Late again Mr. Tidus?" Seymour said impatiently.

"Sorry Sir. You know me and being held up by the beautiful ladies all the time." Tidus told him as he leaned back into his chair. The class erupted in a laugh.

"I'm sure Tidus. Now open you're book to page 137 and start copying down the notes off the board." Seymour told him.

"Now listen up class. Instead of our usual schedule, you will be tested next week on what you've learned so far. Can anyone tell me what they know on Diatoms?" Seymour asked.

Shelinda, who was sitting beside Tidus raised her hand then stood up. "Diatoms are found in both fresh and salt water and contain chlorophyll. They are enclosed in two thin shells joined together." She said proudly. Tidus rolled his eyes as she sat down.

"Very good. Now class, Paramecium will also be on the test so look over you're notes carefully and..." As Seymour continued to explain the test to the class, Rikku, who sat in the back of the classroom was paying no attention to the teacher but instead has been staring at Tidus throughout the whole time.

Soon after, the bell rang and the class gathered up their books and headed off for the last period of the day. Rikku picked up her books and rushed out of the classroom but accidentally bumped into Tidus before doing so.

"Oh, sorry about that Tidus." Rikku said nervously.

"S'ok. Just watch out where you go from now on." He told her then left the room. Rikku slightly blushed. She then pulled away from her thoughts then left the class.

* * *

"Lu! Hey Lu!" Wakka shouted from down the hall. Lulu turned around and noticed Wakka walk up to her.

"What do you want Wakka?" Lulu asked impatiently.

"I'm giving you an opportunity to go out with me. Tomorrow night, 7:00, you pick me up. Got it? Good! See ya then!" Wakka said then walked away.

"That...was unexpected." Lulu said to herself. She turned around and opened up her locker, placing her books in and taking out her English books. She then closed her locker and locked it.

"Heeeeeeeeeey!" Rikku shouted then ran up to Lulu.

"Hey Rikku." She said.

"I just had the best science class ever! Tidus actually talked to me and...well I kinda bumped into him but that's not the point. The point is that I need you to do me favor Lu!" Rikku said.

Lulu was clueless. "What is it?" Asked Lulu.

"I want you to set me up on a date with Tidus for tomorrow!"

Lulu was shocked. "WHAT!"

"Please Lulu? You're so good at doing this kind of stuff! PLEASE!" Rikku begged.

"Well...I'll try but there are no guarantees." She told him.

Rikku was overjoyed. "YAY! Thanks so much Lulu! OMG I'm late for gym! Bye and thanks!" Rikku told her then ran down the hall to the gymnasium.

* * *

Lulu entered her English class, she sat down beside Tidus who was slouching in his chair. "So you're actually here early for once." Lulu told him.

Tidus just shrugged.

"You're friend Wakka is a real pain."

"Always has been a fan of the ladies." Tidus told her.

"I gotta ask you a favor."

Tidus looked at her. "Yes?"

"If you're not busy tomorrow night, I want you to go out with a friend of mine." She told him.

"Really? Who?" Asked Tidus.

"Rikku." She told him.

"The Al Bhed girl...well...I dunno." He trailed off. Lulu glared at him.

Tidus knew that he shouldn't get her pissed off cause she is a black mage. What other choices did he have?

"Whatever, fine. Tell her I'll pick her up at 8:00." He said. Lulu smiled then drew her attention back to the teacher.

* * *

That night, Rikku and Cid had just arrived at the airport and noticed Yuna standing outside waiting for them. Rikku got out of the car and walked up to her. Yuna was happy to see her.

"Hi ya Yunie! So good to see you again!" Rikku said as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks so much for letting me stay for you." She said. Rikku smiled then helped her with her luggage to the car then began to drive home.

"So how is Braska doing, Yuna?" Cid asked.

"Very well." She replied.

"That's good. Ready to go to school with Rikku tomorrow?"

"I'm looking forward to it." She said excitedly.

Although she had no clue then, her life would change from then on. And she would not look back.

* * *

As they arrived home, Rikku showed Yuna her room and helped her unpack.

"Rikku! Phone call!" Cid yelled from the kitchen.

"Coming!" She replied. Rikku made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen then picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Rikku! Its Lulu."

"Hey! Did you ask Tidus today?"

"Yep! Congratulations Rikku. You got a date tomorrow night at 8:00 with one of the most popular and cutest guys in the whole school"

"YAY! Thanks so much Lu!"

"No prob! So is you're cousin over there with you?"

"Yeah, just got back from the airport. You'll meet her tomorrow."

"Can't wait. Well, I got to go now. Unfortunately I got a date with Wakka tomorrow. Well, see ya."

"Bye!"

Rikku hung up the phone and walked back to Yuna's room. "Everything okay Yunie?" Rikku asked.

"Yep. So who was on the phone?" Asked Yuna.

"My friend Lulu. I got a date tomorrow with one of the most hottest guys in the school! He's popular and plays Blitzball." Rikku said.

"Sounds cool."

"Yeah...well don't stay up too late. We have to go to school first thing in the morning." Rikku told her then closed her door and walking down the hall to her room.

* * *

That's that first chapter people. What do ya think of it? R R and I'll continue. E-mails are always welcome too. Bye . 


	2. Shifty Eye Look

I won't turn back, I won't rely on you. Because if something happens, you'll always come to me quickly.

**Chapter 2**

"Yuna! Rikku!" Cid yelled from the kitchen. "Hurry up you two or you'll be late for school!"

Yuna quietly got out of bed, got dressed then left her room. As she closed her bedroom door behind her, Rikku opened her door and continued down to the kitchen with Yuna.

"Don't forget to show your cousin around the school before heading off to you're classes, Rikku." Cid told her.

"Actually, she'll be staying with me in my usual classes for a couple of days until the office can get Yuna her own schedule." Rikku said.

"Okay then. Have fun girls." Yuna and Rikku smiled as they left.

* * *

As they entered the school, Yuna got many stares from the other kids. "Don't worry Yunie. You'll be fine." Rikku ensured her. Yuna nodded in relief thinking that school with her cousin will be fun.

As they made their way down the hall, Rikku took Yuna to the office to register. Rikku left her since it would take her a while. She then went to her locker and took out her books for History class. Afterwards, she closed her locker, locked it then walked off.

"Hey Rikku." Lulu said as she approached her. "Where is you're cousin?" She asked.

"At the office registering. You'll see her later." Rikku told her.

"That's cool." Both smiled. Then all of a sudden, Wakka came up behind Lulu and swung his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey babe! Wanna come watch me and Tidus play some Blitzball after school today?" Wakka asked.

"Now about like, no." Lulu told him as she removed his arm from her shoulder.

"Hey! Can I come watch?" Rikku asked excitedly.

"Sure. Bring some friends too." Wakka said as he walked off to his next class.

"C'mon Lulu! Come! I'll bring Yunie with me." Rikku said.

"Argh fine. But only for a while." She told her.

"Yay! Well gotta go or I'll be late for History." Rikku said just before she ran off to her next class.

* * *

Yuna came walking out of the office looking down at her schedule. "I got...Geography first. Room 112." Yuna said to herself. She began walking down the hall searching for her first class.

"Aww come on Jess! I said I waz sorry!" Tidus said walking backwards in front of Jessica.

"Hmpt!" She pouted not caring.

"I can't just cancel my Blitzball practices after school to take you shopping!"

While still walking backwards, Tidus didn't even notice that he bumped into someone. That someone happened to be Yuna.

"Huh? Sorry kid." Tidus said not even looking at whom he bumped into and continued to follow Jessica begging for forgiveness.

"How rude." Yuna said to herself. She then continued walking down the hall towards her Geo class.

* * *

By the end of the day, Rikku had caught up to Yuna who was walking around the school. "So sorry Yunie! I got held up by my teachers copying notes after class." Rikku told her.

"It's okay." She replied. Rikku smiled.

"Oh forgot to tell you! Is it okay that we hang out by the pool for a while? That guy I was telling you about is there and Lulu and I are gonna watch him play Blitzball for a while." She said.

"Sounds like fun." Yuna told her.

"YAY! Lets go then!"

So Rikku then lead Yuna to the school's pool located in one of the gymnasiums. There they saw Wakka and Tidus already in the water with the rest of the team practicing for the tournament that was tomorrow. Rikku and Yuna walked up to Lulu.

"It's about time you made it. I can't stay long considering my date with Wakka tonight." Lulu said.

Rikku then introduced Lulu to her cousin, Yuna. Lulu was overjoyed to meet her, so was Yuna.

As the Blitzers continued to practice, Tidus looked up at the girls when he noticed Yuna standing with them. He continued to stare at her. Yuna looked over at him.

_It's that guy who bumped into me earlier. What a creep. Why is he staring at me? What's his problem?_ Yuna thought to herself.

_Wonder who that is? Oh my god she is so beautiful! Why haven't I seen her before?_ Tidus thought to himself.

"Hey Tidus look out!" Wakka shouted.

Tidus pulled away from his thoughts and turned around and the Blitzball hit him on the head. Tidus then became a bit light headed.

"Hey! Ya okay brudda?" Wakka asked. Tidus rubbed his head.

"I'm fine. I think we practiced enough for today." Tidus said as he swam over to the ladder and climbed out of the pool.

Tidus walked over to a bench and picked up a towel. He then began to dry himself off then placed his shirt back on. Tidus turned to the girls.

"Well, I'm outta here. See ya tonight Rikku."

Rikku smiled and said, "Can't wait!"

Tidus returned the smile, briefly glanced at Yuna then looked away, leaving the gym.

Rikku spun around. "Ah! He is such a—"

"Loser." Lulu said interrupting.

"I agree." Yuna said.

Rikku turned to them. "How can you say that? He is not a loser! And you don't even know him yet, Yuna."

"After today in the hallway, I think I know everything I want to know about him. And to tell you the truth, Rikku, I don't want to get to know him. He is impolite, uncouth, rude, very ignorant and...and—"

"Is a loser." Lulu said slightly giggling.

"Hmpt! FINE! Think what you want. A rather go out with him ANYTIME then with Wakka." Rikku told Lulu.

Lulu gave Rikku a death glare. "You will so pay for saying that Rikku."

Rikku smiled and said, "Come Yuna, time to go home."

Afterwards, Yuna followed Rikku out of the gym.

* * *

**Later that night...**

Tidus pulled into Rikku's driveway. "I can do this. I can do this. What am I worrying about? Its just a date with Rikku." Tidus said just before taking a deep breath.

Tidus stepped out of his car, walked up to her front porch and rang the buzzer. Cid opened the door soon after. "Good evening sir. I'm here for Rikku." Tidus explained to him.

"Yes of course. Please come in while I go get her." Cid told him.

Tidus entered the house and waited in the hall as Cid went up stairs to get Rikku. He took another deep breath. Soon after, Yuna came walking down the stairs.

"Hey." Tidus called out. Yuna looked over then walked up to him. "I don't think that we met before. I'm Tidus, star player of the school's Blitzball team, the Besaid Aurochs." He said trying to impress her.

"I'm Yuna, Rikku's older cousin. I'm just visiting for a while. I'm from Zanarkand." She told him.

Tidus smiled. Yuna smiled back.

"Nice to meet you." Tidus said gazing into her eyes. He couldn't control himself and continued to do so for a long period of time. Her blue and green mixed eyes, long silky hair, it was hard for him to resist.

"Same here." Yuna replied. It was the first time she had been so close to him and noticed this ocean blue eyes. Yuna found them to be very attractive alone with his choppy messed up blonde hairstyle. But no matter how tempting it was, she quickly turned away blushing slightly and walked into the kitchen.

Rikku came running down the stairs and ran over to Tidus, grabbing his hand and yanking him out of the house. It happened to quick that Tidus didn't even get a chance to say good night to Yuna.

* * *

Once Lulu had picked Wakka up at his place, he insisted on driving her somewhere special. Just outside town, Wakka took Lulu deep inside a forest where an abandoned Blitzball stadium was. Lulu was clueless in why he would take her there.

"The stadium is still in a good condition. Tidus and I always come here to practice Blitzball. I thought it would be a good place to talk and get to know each other better." Wakka told her.

"Wakka, we've been going to the same school together ever since we were kids." Lulu said.

He then took Lulu up to the sphere of water where they placed their feet in the water and relaxed. It was a beautiful night, gazing up at the night sky filled with many stars, and pyreflies floating around the stadium. It was perfect.

"You know Wakka, maybe you're not such a bad person after all." Lulu told him slightly blushing. He then sat down behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Lulu smiled as he leaned back against his chest.

She then turned her head, gazing into Wakka's eyes. Wakka slowly brought his mouth to hers and met in a long passionate kiss...

* * *

Unlike Wakka and Lulu's date, Tidus and Rikku's was quite different. Tidus had decided to take Rikku out for some ice cream but had been paying no attention to her considering something or should I say someone else had been on his mind.

_What was up with me and looking at Yuna the way I did earlier? I never looked at someone like that before. Sure she is really pretty and all but should I really crush on her? I don't even know her_. Tidus thought to himself.

"HEY TIDUS! I'm talking to you! Did you hear what I said?" Rikku said trying to get his attention.

Tidus pulled away from his thoughts and looked at Rikku. "Oh, sorry about that Rikku. I haven't exactly been myself lately." Tidus told her.

Rikku gave him a shifty eye look. "I think that Blitzball in practice earlier hit ya a little to hard." Rikku said.

"Oh that...well, Y—eah..." Tidus trailed off.

"I think I had enough ice cream for one night, Tidus." Rikku told him. Afterwards Tidus drove Rikku home.

* * *

Once Tidus had woken the next day, he saw Yuna standing there in his room crying. "Yuna?" He said. Tidus then stood up out of bed and walked over to her. Yuna wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know I don't have a choice but I have to leave now. Leave for good, and I'm probably never gonna come back." Yuna told him.

"Yuna—" But he had been cut off when Yuna placed her index finger over his lips.

"I love you Tidus! You must understand that I have to go now." She told him.

"Yuna, don't go." Tidus said softly.

Yuna stepped back away from him. "I'm sorry Tidus."

"YUNA! DON'T GO!" Tidus shouted as he sat up straight on his bed. "It was...just a dream? How bizarre." Tidus said to himself. He then wiped the sleep out of his eyes and looked at his clock. "Holy shit! I'm gonna be late for school!" He shouted.

Tidus quickly got out of bed and got ready for school then headed off.

* * *

At school, Tidus spotted Wakka walking down he hall. "Wakka!" He shouted as he ran up to him. Wakka turned around.

"Hey Tidus. Something up, ya?" Wakka said to him.

"Listen! I gotta tell ya something really important!" He said to him.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 2. Sowie for leaving you at a cliffy. Muahahahahahahahaha!

Lolz too much vanilla Coke! Anyways, R R and no flamers! E-mails are always welcome too! See ya in next chapter!


	3. Blitzball Games

HIYA People! Yep! I'm back for another chapter! YAY CHAPTER 3. LoLz anyways, for all those people out there reading my story, yes, this is a Tidus/Yuna fic. But Yuna isn't into Tidus much, or at least not yet. Don't worry people! It will turn out to a Tidus/Yuna fic. Well it already is but...ah never mind! Here is chapter three for you! Hope ya like it.

**Chapter 3**

"So...lover boy has a crush with the new comer to the school." Wakka said as he burst into laughter.

"Shhhhhh! Keep it down! I need your help Wakka, what should I do?" Asked Tidus.

"Forget about her, man. We have a big Blitzball tournament tonight. Ya need full concentration without thinking 'bout a girl ya have no chance with." Wakka told him.

"HEY! What do ya mean no chance with!" Tidus asked furiously.

"Look at it like this bud. First: she is Rikku's cousin, the girl who ya went out with yesterday! Second: she is only staying for a couple of months. And Third: she has no interest in you what so ever." Wakka told him.

Tidus didn't reply.

"And besides, what about Jess? Do ya still like her?"

"I guess but she hasn't exactly been talking to me lately cause I didn't take her to the mall the other day." Tidus replied.

"Uh huh. Well, do ya like Rikku?" Wakka asked.

"Rikku...well...she is cool and all but—"

"Ya like Yuna more." Wakka said finishing off Tidus' sentence.

Tidus nodded. As Tidus turned his head, he saw Yuna, Lulu and Rikku down the hall by the lockers talking and laughing.

"There is just something about her, ya know? Her smile...so pleasant. Her voice...so soft. Just being around her is breathtaking. Her eyes and hair and personality..." He then turned back to Wakka.

"OKAY ENOUGH! I get it already! Stop getting all mushy on me!" Wakka begged.

"Mushy eh? What about you and Lulu last night? You were never into girls like her. Why the sudden change?" Asked Tidus.

"Well, Lu, she's different. Ya know, not like the other girls I've dated." Wakka told him.

"Uh huh. Well anyways, I got to go before I'm late for class again. See ya." Tidus said just before running off down the hallway.

As Tidus turned a corner passing the library, "Tidus!"

A voice shouted at him. Tidus immediately stopped and turned around. "Dad? What are you doing here?" Tidus asked.

"It seems that now a days you only have time to chat with your friends and flirt with girls. I'm the new principle here." Jecht told him.

"No way! Why this school?" Asked Tidus all bummed out.

"To keep an eye on you. It seems that your grades are going down because of all this Blitzball you've been playing. And on top of that, you have a science test Monday. Have you even studied?"

"Uh...no..." Tidus told him embarrassed.

"Well I know that I can't trust you to study with Wakka. He is doing just as bad as you are. If you want to participate in you're little Blitzball tournament tonight then you better find someone from you're class to study with." Jecht told him.

"Yeah, sure dad."

"Good. Now off to class." Jecht told him. Tidus slightly nodded then ran off again.

* * *

Finally, Tidus opened the door to his Al Bhed class. As he walked in, the whole class looked up at him including Yuna who was also in the class. "Tidus, can't you ever be on time for once?" The teacher asked.

"Sorry. Got held up by the principle." Tidus explained.

The class slightly laughed considering the principal was his father. "Enough class. Tidus take a seat behind Yuna." He told him. Tidus nodded then walked over to the desk.

As he walked passed Yuna, she looked away once his eyes caught hers. Tidus then continued walking to his desk then sat down.

"Okay as you know class, this is your second language class. Well start with the basics then later in the year will be performing mini scripts and plays." He said.

Most of the class was overjoyed to hear that they will be performing a play while others groaned.

"Now lets begin. You'll all be assigned a project due at the end of the year. The project is simple. Write things down about you're year here. Could be about work, friends, relationships, activities, anything. Then they'll be translated into Al Bhed and presented. But just pick one topic and it doesn't have to be long." Just as he finished the instructions the bell rang and it was time for 6th period lunch.

Everyone grabbed their books and headed out. As Yuna picked up her books, she began to walk out and into the hallway.

"Yuna!" Tidus called out.

Yuna turned around. "Oh, hi Tidus." Yuna said as he approached her.

"Yuna, I was wondering. Since were both in the same science class on Monday, I was wondering if you wanted to get together on the weekend and um...study." Tidus said nervously.

"Sure. Where did you want to study?" Yuna asked.

Tidus thought for a moment. _If we study at her place, Rikku might get suspicious and I wouldn't want to get Yuna in trouble with Rikku's dad. There is always my place but then my dad...um..._

"How about...uh...my place tomorrow night?" Asked Tidus.

"Sounds good. See you then." Yuna said then walked off.

* * *

At lunch, Tidus took his usual table in the corner with Wakka and the Blitzball team. "Hay Tidus! You wouldn't believe what I found out!" Wakka said as he sat down beside him.

"What could it possibly be Wakka?" Tidus asked uninterested.

"Well I found out that since we have the tournament, after lunch we have to go down there to practice for the rest of the day then the actual thing. That means we get the rest of the day off." Wakka told him. Jassu and the other blitzers on the team cheered and shouted.

"Excellent. Then after the tournament it's the weekend so double bonus." Tidus told him.

"I was thinking of asking Lulu to come to watch us play, ya. You should ask Yuna to come too." Wakka said.

Tidus blushed. "Ask Yuna...to come...uh...I don't know." Tidus said nervously.

Wakka didn't reply.

Soon after, the bell rang. "Just in time!" Wakka said as he stood up.

"Huh?" Tidus was clueless.

"Come on!" Wakka told him as he dragged him out of the seat and together walked over to Lulu and the others.

"Hi ladies. Tidus and I were wondering if you and Yuna would like to come to watch us at the Blitzball tournament tonight." Wakka asked.

"Sounds like fun! We'll be there, right Yuna?" Lulu said.

"Uh...yeah! Wouldn't miss it!" Yuna said with a smile.

Rikku walked up to them. "Hay! Watcha talking about?" Rikku asked.

"Were going to their tournament tonight. Wanna come?" Lulu said.

"Sure! I love Blitzball!" Rikku shouted. Everyone laughed.

"Well, were outta here." Tidus said.

"We'll cheer for you." Yuna told him. Tidus smiled then left the cafeteria with Wakka and the team.

Just coming out of the school, the Luca Goers approached them.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you're off early to the Blitz stadium Besaid Aurochs." Bickson said with attitude.

"So what's your goal this time? You gonna 'do your best' again?" Graav said just before they began to laugh.

"Ha! It's too bad your best isn't good enough. Why even bother showing up?" Bickson said.

"This time, we play to win. Just you wait!" Tidus said determined.

"Like hell you will. The Luca Goers win every year and there is no way some pathetic team like you are going to beat us!" Graav told them.

Tidus became furious just ready to punch the living day lights out of them.

"Come boys, we have a tournament to win." Bickson said then left with the team.

"We'll show them!" Wakka said.

"Lets go." Tidus told them then motioned into the bus.

* * *

Tidus and the others hanged in the locker room as they got prepared for their big game. "So Wakka, you think we can win this year?" Tidus asked.

"Of course! We're one of the best teams in Spira. If we beat the Luca Goers then we'll be the top team." Wakka replied.

"I guess."

Soon after their coach, Auron, entered the room.

"Listen up team. This tournament will be a synch if we play right. All we have to do is beat two teams to get the cup." Auron told them.

"Really? Well, who are we up against?" Asked Tidus.

"First we'll be up against the Al Bhed Psyches then the Luca Goers. If we beat these teams, we get the cup." Auron said.

The Aurochs cheered loudly with excitement. "Well c'mon team! We're up first. Lets win that cup." Auron told them.

"Looks like we're gonna face the Goers after all." Wakka said as he walked out of the locker room with Tidus.

"Bring them on!" Tidus told him determined. Wakka smiled.

* * *

"Welcome to this years Blitzball champion tournament! The stadium is heating up as we have Blitzball teams joining us from all over Spira. First off, we have the Besaid Aurochs from Besaid Isle and are very determined this year to win. Next, the Kilika Beasts from Kilika, followed by the Al Bhed Phychs from Bekanel Island, the Ronso Fangs from Mount Gagazet, Guado Glories from Guadosalam and finally our very own Luca Goers with an amazing win for over six years without losing a single game! The first match will be the Besaid Aurochs up against the Al Bhed Phychs. Were hoping to see an exciting game today. Make way to the stadium teams and get ready to blitz!" The announcer announced.

The teams made their way into the sphere of water as they swam around and did some practice shots before the game began. Since only six people can play on a team, Tidus stood on the bench while Wakka, Datto, Letty, Jassu, Botta and Keepa played against Eigaar, Blappa, Berrik, Judda, Lakkam and Nimrook from the Al Bhed team.

The game began and the Blitzball was sent out into the sphere as the teams began to race after it.

"C'mon Yuna! The game already started!" Lulu shouted.

"Just a minute!" Yuna said as she ran up to her.

Lulu looked around. "Not again! Where is Rikku?" Asked Lulu.

Yuna too looked around and spotted her talking to someone on the Goers team.

"We'll win for sure just like any other time. The Besaid Aurochs isn't even a competition to us!" Bickson told her.

"I hope you win! I'll be cheering for you!" Rikku told him as she slightly blushed.

Lulu and Yuna walked up to them. "Rikku, what are you doing? Were missing the game." Lulu told her.

"Oh sorry! I got a little lost and Bickson here helped me out!" Rikku explained.

"Lets go already!" Lulu said grabbing Rikku's arm and began to walk off to the stadium. As they walked down a street in Luca, there were many screens showing the Blitzball game.

"Look! The game!" Yuna said pointing to the T.V screen. Lulu and Rikku looked at it.

Jassu passes the ball to Wakka who had an open shot to score. Wakka catches the ball just before Berrik did then began to swim a little closer to the net with Blappa just behind him. Just as Wakka kicked the Blitzball forcefully towards the net, Blappa harshly tackled Wakka trying to get the ball.

It sailed past the goalie just as the timer hit 00:00 on the second half, making the final score Besaid Aurochs: 3, Al Bhed Phychs: 2. The crowd goes wild cheering and waving their hands in the air. Wakka's image appeared on every T.V screen as he grunted in pain.

The referee then swam over to Wakka and told him to sit out to rest but he insisted that he was okay.

"He is in no condition to continue playing! He just got tackled!" Yuna said.

"That's Wakka. He's always like that." Rikku told her.

"Well we missed the first game but if we hurry, we can catch the second one." Lulu said. Yuna and Rikku agreed so together made their way into the stadium.

* * *

The Besaid Aurochs were now in their locker room resting until they were up against the Luca Goers.

"Good work team. We got a ten minute rest until were back in the water. The Ronso Fangs are up against the Guado Glories right now. I must say good win team." Auron told them. Auron then turned to Wakka. "Are you gonna be okay Wakka?" Auron asked.

"I'll be fine coach." He told him.

"That was quite a tackle he gave you. Maybe Tidus should take your place for the next game."

"NO! I'll be able to play." Wakka said almost shouting at him.

"Well okay. Get ready team. Looks like we're up again!"

* * *

"Welcome back everyone! Now for the final round we have the Besaid Aurochs back up and are now facing the Luca Goers. The winning team of this game will take home the cup. Teams, get ready to blitz!" The announcer announced.

The Blitzball shot up into the sphere and the teams raced after it. Balgerda from the Luca Goers was the first to catch the ball and began to swim to the opposing net. Datto and Jassu quickly surrounded her and then attempted to steal the ball. Balgerda quickly threw the ball a pass to Gravv but Jassu caught it first. He then quickly swam over to the opposing net but was stopped by Bickson. Jassu did a quick pass to Botta and he scored the first goal in the game.

The crowd erupted in a cheer full of excitement and laughter. The Luca Goers were beginning to become annoyed with the Aurochs and switched to plan B. The teams got in their positions to begin a new round. The Blitzball shot up once again in the sphere. As the teams raced to get the ball, Wakka was the first to catch it.

As he began to swim to the Goers' net, Bickson and Graav swam beside him then went in and painfully tackled him, which caused Wakka to drop the ball. Wakka floated in the water in pain as Bickson took the ball and swam away. Most of the Aurochs went over to him, which gave the Goers an easy goal and tied the game at half point.

The Aurochs then called out for a quick timeout.

"This isn't looking too good for the Aurochs who just lost their captain. They called a quick timeout and will be back out soon." The announcer explained.

Jassu took Wakka out of the game and into their locker room where he could lay down on a bench.

"Tidus, your to take Wakka's place. Crush those Goers and win the cup." Auron told him.

"They don't scare me." Tidus told him. Wakka turned to Tidus.

"Be careful. Bickson and Graav and dangerous together." Wakka warned him.

Tidus nodded then left the locker room with Jassu.

"It looks like the Aurochs are returning and replacing Wakka is player #16, Tidus." The announcer announced. The crowd cheered.

"Hay! Tidus is in the game!" Rikku shouted.

"Lets see how well he can play." Lulu mumbled to herself.

The second half of the game begins. Starts off like always when both teams would race after the ball. Just as Letty was about to catch it, Graav pushed him out of the way and grabbed hold of the ball. Graav slightly looked around to see where his teammates were then began to swim to the Aurochs net. With only 3 minutes left, Tidus quickly came from beneath Gravv and knocked the ball right out of his hands. The ball floated until Datto caught it and made a swim for it towards the opposing net.

Tidus swam right in front of Datto, knocking any Goers who would attempt to take the ball. The clock was ticking and they still had to swim more then half across the sphere to the Goers net. The other Aurochs stood scattered in front of Tidus and Datto. Abus, Bickson and Balgerda were coming right in front of Tidus and Datto. Tidus turned around and signaled Datto to pass. Datto nodded.

Tidus began to swim forward towards the Goers net as Datto passed the ball to Jassu. He swam a bit then passed to Botta across the sphere. He caught the ball then continued up a bit then passed to Letty.

The Goers were becoming confused because they didn't know who to swim after to get the ball.

Letty looked around and saw the Goers swimming towards him looking extremely angry. Tidus turned around and singled Letty to pass him the ball. With only 30 seconds left of the game, Letty kicked the ball powerfully towards Tidus and he managed to catch it with no problem. Bickson and Graav motioned closer to Tidus as he began to perform his amazing Jecht shot.

The crowd stood up speechless keeping their eyes glued onto Tidus. Tidus vigorously kicked the ball. It then began to travel at an incredible speed aiming right for the net. The goalie was shaking, not knowing if he could catch it at its speed. 10 seconds, 9...8...7...6...there was no telling the outcome. The ball swiftly sailed passed the goalie, scoring.

The crowd erupted in the most loudest cheer ever as the final score came out to, Besaid Aurochs: 2, Luca Goers: 1.

The Aurochs gathered together in the middle of the sphere and congratulated each other in laughter and excitement. As for the Goers, especially Bickson and Graav, were furious and wouldn't let them get away with this winning.

As Tidus and the others returned to their locker room, Wakka, who was feeling much better, stood there waiting for their return.

"Wakka look! We won! We beat the Goers!" Tidus said full of excitement.

"That's great to here! And tonight we celebrate!" Wakka said.

* * *

Later that night, Wakka and the others celebrated their victory at one of the most expensive bars in all of Luca.

"Cheers! To our victory!" Wakka said holding up his drink.

"Cheers!" Everyone else said joining in.

Soon after, full of rage, Bickson and Graav entered the bar and walked over to their table.

* * *

Sorry people but that is all I'm gonna write for now. Cliffy! Muahahahahah! Hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter cause it took me forever to write! LoLz but no worries cause I finally finished it! R R, no flamers. Thanks people! You are the best! I love you all! 


	4. More Then Just Friends

Hay people I'm back for chapter 4! Just to warn you now but this chapter has a bit of blood in it. Don't worry, just a bit yeah so as the author I'm just warning you now. But at the end of the chapter it turns out all happy and so hope you like it! By the way, sorry for the long wait. Had many things to do. Anyways, the next chapter won't be out for a while cause I'm gonna be super busy so hopefully this chapter will satisfy you for the next little while.

**Chapter 4**

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. The 'Besaid Aurochs' having a drink of celebration." Graav said over exaggerating and seeming uninterested.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is. Graav and Bickson, the two losers who lost the Blitzball tournament." Wakka said imitating Graav.

Tidus and the others laughed at them and high fived Wakka. Graav gave both Tidus and Wakka death glares.

"Graav stop. We're not here to be facetious to Tidus and Wakka, remember?"

"Huh? Oh right." Graav replied.

"We want to speak with Tidus...alone!" Bickson said.

Tidus stood up from the table. "What do you want?" Asked Tidus.

"Just want to talk, that's all." Bickson said, a smile covering his face.

Tidus walked up to them. "Tidus man, ya sure you want to go alone?" Wakka asked.

"I'll be fine." Tidus said.

Sure, that is what he wanted to believe, but Wakka couldn't just let Tidus go talk outside with Graav and Bickson and 'talk' alone. Whatever it was, Wakka didn't like the idea of him talking to them, especially alone.

Outside the bar, Graav and Bickson took Tidus into the alleyway.

Tidus looked around. "Okay, what do you guys want?" Tidus asked. He then turned around and Graav's fist went right into his face and Tidus fell to the ground.

"Ouch! Hey! What the hell." Tidus said as he placed his hand over his nose, which started to bleed.

Bickson walked up to him and picked him up by his collar. "You little show off! You think that you're gonna get away with winning the championship tournament, eh? I don't think so!" Bickson threatened.

Tidus struggled to be released but failed. "We never lose, especially to a pathetic team like yours!" Graav said just before he punched him again but in the stomach.

Tidus gasped out of breath. Bickson dropped Tidus and he fell hard on the ground.

"You...your both pathetic. So pathetic that you can't accept the truth that were better then you. Your team...just won all those years because...you never faced us." Tidus told them panting.

Graav and Bickson became so annoyed with him that they began to kick him and threw him around in the alleyway until some people came out of the bar and scared them off.

"This is far from over Tidus! Remember that!" Graav told him. Unfortunately it wasn't Wakka and the gang but some random people.

Almost every part of Tidus' body ached as he tried to stand up. Tidus tried to speak but could only manage a grunt. He was in excruciating pain but at least he was standing. Tidus began to walk out of the alleyway and onto the street, lightheaded and wobbly.

* * *

"That was a great Blitzball game Lulu. I was glad that they invited us." Yuna said talking to Lulu on her cell phone while she walked down a street.

"Yeah it was fun. But do you know where Rikku went?" Asked Lulu.

"I think she went over to Bickson's house. But its Friday night so I don't mind." Yuna replied.

"True. Wakka and the others are probably still in Luca getting drunk." Yuna giggled.

"Well I got to go now, Lu. I'm almost at my place. I'll talk to ya tomorrow." Yuna said.

"Okay. See ya!" Lulu said.

Yuna placed her phone in her pocket and continued walking.

Just as Yuna turned a corner, she heard the sound of a glass bottle dropping on the floor in an alleyway. Yuna looked at the darkened alleyway but dared not to go in. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Yuna asked.

A darkened figure began to walk slowly towards her. As the figure walked out of the alleyway, Yuna noticed that it was Tidus.

"Tidus?" Yuna asked confused.

"Yu..na..." Tidus forced out as he fell to his knees.

Yuna ran up to him. "Oh my god Tidus! What happened to you?" Yuna asked. Tidus started to breathe heavily.

_Don't worry Yuna! You have to think of something! THINK!_ Yuna thought to herself. "Come. I'll take you to my place." Yuna said helping him up and wrapping his arm around her shoulder for support to walk.

* * *

About ten minutes later, they reached her place and Yuna helped him into her house. Yuna placed Tidus on the sofa as she ran upstairs to fetch the first aid kit. Yuna ran down the stairs and into the living room where Tidus waited for her.

"You really should be more careful Tidus." Yuna told him as she wiped away the blood from a cut on his arm.

"Uh..." Tidus trailed.

"And where was Wakka? He is usually with you all the time."

"Bickson and Graav wanted to talk to me alone so Wakka didn't bother to come." Tidus told her.

Yuna began to wrap the wound with a cloth. "You're lucky that you only got a few cuts and burses." Yuna told him.

She then began to wash away some blood off his face from his nose. "There. All done." Yuna told him as she placed everything back in the kit. "You're lucky that uncle Cid and Rikku isn't here tonight or else they would give you heck for getting into a fight."

Tidus and Yuna laughed together. "Thank you Yuna." Tidus said gazing into her beautiful eyes. Yuna blushed up all shyly and smiled. Tidus then began to lean in, as did Yuna. Just before their lips met, a crash of thunder went across the sky and both jumped back.

"Uh...I better get going before it rains." Tidus told her as he stood up and walked over to the front door. As he opened it, Tidus looked back at Yuna and said, "You still...coming over tomorrow night?"

"Definitely." Yuna replied walking towards the door. Tidus smiled at her then left.

* * *

Throughout the next day, Tidus lay on this bed thinking. _Maybe I was lucky this time but what will happen if I run into them at school? Bickson and Graav will do anything to get to me. I better keep a close eye on Yuna. They could go after her or Wakka and the gang. What the hell am I suppose to do?_ Tidus thought to him.

"Tidus!" Jecht shouted from downstairs. "Wakka is at the door for ya."

Tidus stood up and walked out of his room, closing the door behind him. He then motioned down the stairs then to the front door.

"Hi ya Tidus. Where were you after ya talked to Bickson and Graav?" Asked Wakka.

Tidus crossed his arms and didn't reply.

"What's up man? The gang and I looked all over the place for you like 5 minutes just after you left."

"Well, did you happen to check the alleyway?" Tidus asked.

"The alleyway? Why would we check—oh." Wakka said.

"Yeah!"

"They beat the crap outta you didn't they?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah, and it didn't end there either." Tidus told him.

"What are those jackasses up to now?"

"I don't know but watch out." Tidus warned him.

"Well I'm outta here. Gonna go hang out with Lu. You wanna come?"

"No. I'm busy tonight. Have to study for that science on Monday." Tidus told him.

"Okay. Well, see you around then." Wakka said then walked off.

Tidus closed the door then turned around to see his dad looking very unpleasant with him. "You got into a fight in Luca?" Jecht asked.

"Its not a big deal—"

"YES it is!" Jecht said interrupting Tidus.

"You expect me to trust you that you'll be okay going out places and now this. Fights with Bickson and Graav. How am I suppose to trust you Tidus?" Jecht asked.

Tidus didn't reply.

"What about the fight?"

"I'll handle it, dad." Tidus told him.

"Really?" Jecht asked unsure.

"Can't this conversation wait till later? A friend is coming over soon to help me study."

"Fine." Jecht said as he placed his coat on.

"I'll be at the school doing some paperwork. Call if you need me." Jecht said just before leaving the house.

* * *

Yuna finally arrived at Tidus' house. It was huge. A beautiful mansion, two floors, stunning glass windows, the works. Such an amazing place to live. Yuna walked up to the front door and knocked. Yuna took a deep breath just before the door opened and Tidus welcomed her. He quickly grabbed his books then went outside with Yuna.

"I want to show you something. It'll be a good place to study." Tidus said. Yuna smiled. Both got into his car and soon after drove off.

Tidus drove just outside of Besaid Village in a deep forest where an abandoned Blitzball stadium was. "Wakka and I found this place a few years ago. It hasn't been used by anyone so it gives us the opportunity to practice." Tidus told her.

"Cool." Yuna replied.

"Also, its really quiet here so it'll be easier for us to study." Tidus added.

He then took Yuna up to the stadium and sat on the platform where they pulled out their books.

"Okay lets get started. We have to get through everything about cells." Yuna told him.

Tidus flipped through his book to the right page. "Okay. Ask away." Tidus said with a smile.

45 minutes later, both were making excellent progress in studying. "I think you got it Tidus! You'll do great on the test." Yuna told him.

"You think so? Your pretty good yourself, Yuna." Tidus replied.

"Well of course. Back at home I was one of the top students!" Yuna told him.

"Okay, okay! You don't have to rub it in!" Tidus said as he and Yuna began to laugh.

"So Tidus, do you play Blitzball here often?" Asked Yuna.

"Sometimes. Mostly in the summer." Tidus replied.

Yuna smiled. "You think you can show me a few techniques of yours?" Yuna asked.

"Here? Now? Don't we have to study?" Tidus asked.

"Silly! We can take a little break." Yuna said as she giggled.

Tidus stood up, holding his Blitzball then walked over to the edge of the platform where the sphere of water was.

"I dunno. It's getting pretty late." Tidus told her.

Yuna stood up and quietly walked over to him. "Just for a while." Yuna said.

"...WOAH!" Tidus screamed as Yuna pushed him in.

Yuna bended down near the water as Tidus came up for air. Yuna giggled. "Now you have no choice." She told him.

"Oh I don't, do I?" Tidus said as he grabbed Yuna's hand and pulled her into the water.

Tidus and Yuna then began to play Blitzball as Yuna would try to score on Tidus. He guided her step by step about shooting, passing, techniques, tackling, etc. Both had fun laughing and playing.

"Okay that's the lesson for today." Tidus told her.

Yuna floated on her back staring up into the night sky filled with stars. This was much better then studying and plus both enjoyed each other's company. As Yuna floated back up she looked around but didn't see Tidus anywhere in the water.

"Tidus?" She called out.

Tidus quietly swam underwater then came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

At first, Yuna was surprised in shock. Yuna had never been this close to a guy before so her first reaction to this made her become awfully nervous.

_What was I thinking sneaking up behind her like that? Now I made her worried. I just hope that I can calm her down somehow. I should tell her how I feel about her. I must. But I wonder, what could she be thinking right now?_ Tidus thought to himself.

After about 2 minutes later, Yuna began to adjust to Tidus holding her and began to calm down leaning into his chest. Although she never would of guessed but he suddenly became relieved when he noticed that Yuna had stopped shivering and began to relax.

_I think this is so romantic. But why has he so suddenly taken an interest in me? I should stop worrying and enjoy the moment. Maybe I should tell him how I feel._ Yuna thought.

Both floated in the water for the next few minutes in silence.

"This...is really nice." Yuna said softly.

"Yuna...there is something I want to tell you." He said, his voice soft and loving. He removed his arms from her waist and turned her around to face him.

"I don't care what other people think. I wanted to be with you ever since I met you." Tidus confessed.

Yuna smiled. Tidus gazed into her beautiful eyes filled with love and passion. Those eyes, who could resist? She never saw his stunning blue eyes look so beautiful reflecting in the moonlight.

Tidus slowly brought his mouth to hers and met with a loving tender kiss. Yuna wished that she could never let go of this feeling she shared with Tidus at this moment.

Yuna wrapped her arms around his neck and the kiss became more passionate and romantic. What could be more perfect then spending the perfect night with Tidus? Nothing could ruin the moment they shared together.

* * *

Rikku sat at her desk in her room silently doing her homework when she heard a car pull into their driveway and heard two car doors open then close. She dropped her pen and quickly ran over to her window and saw Tidus walk Yuna to the door.

"I had a really nice time tonight Tidus." Yuna said with a smile.

"Me too. Well I guess I'll see you Monday then." Yuna nodded.

Tidus leaned in and softly kissed her then said goodnight. Yuna stood at the door as Tidus went back in his car and drove off.

After seeing this, Rikku was so stunned. Tidus and Yuna? NO WAY! She then began to run down to her.

Yuna stepped inside the house and Cid approached her. "Yuna! Where have you been? Its 11:30!" Cid said practically yelling at her.

"I'm sorry uncle. I went over to a friends house to study." By this time, Rikku ran down the stairs practically falling down them.

"Yunie! What was that I saw with you and Tidus—ahhhh I mean...err..." Rikku said then cut herself off once she saw her father there talking to her. "Ummm, how was the study?"

"What now? Are you seeing that boy Tidus? Yuna what do you think your doing?" Cid asked extremely angry.

"Please let me explain!" Yuna begged.

"What would your father think about this? Maybe its best if you return home." Cid suggested.

Yuna was in total shock. Return home? She didn't want to return home now that she was with the most perfect guy and was spending much more time with her cousin.

"Wait dad! Wait! Don't consider sending Yunie home. She has only been here for a couple of days! Please?" Rikku begged. Cid then looked at Yuna who was just about to cry her eyes out.

Cid sighed. "Okay. I'll think about it then. In the mean time Yuna, you better stop with all the crazy things you've been doing." Cid said just before he walked upstairs.

Rikku looked at Yuna. She wanted to say something to her but couldn't find the words to say. Instead, Yuna walked passed her, going upstairs and into her room.

* * *

Well that's the chapter people! Hope this will satisfy you for the next couple of days. The next one won't come until one week from now or later. Sorry people. 


	5. A Devastating Situation

Hi people! YAY I'm finally back with my next chapter! Sorry that I took so long to update I had way too many things to do plus my brother doesn't exactly give me much time on the computer. AH well, I finally updated and that is what really matters!

**Chapter 5**

The following Monday, Yuna woke up bright and early to start a new week of school. She got out of bed, got dressed, brushed teeth, etc. Just leaving her room and walking down the stairs, Yuna overheard Cid talking on the phone.

"I would really appreciate if you would keep a close eye on Tidus and Yuna today at school. I already informed her father and he will be having a chat with her later tonight. Thanks so much Principal Jecht." Cid said then hanged up the phone.

Yuna then walked into the kitchen pretending she never heard anything. "Good morning uncle." Yuna said cheerfully.

"Good morning. Did Rikku oversleep again?" Asked Cid.

"I think so." Soon after, Rikku raced down the stairs and into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Afterwards, Yuna and Rikku were off to school. As they continued to walk down the street, Yuna and Rikku were silent, not saying a word to each other.

"So...you and Tidus are a couple now, eh?" Rikku asked to break the silence between them.

"I'm sorry Rikku. You still liked him didn't you?"

"Oh no, no, no. Its okay! I'm with Bickson now." Rikku told her.

"Oh..." Yuna said.

"Yeah but I hope that dad doesn't send you home."

"I heard him talking on the phone this morning with the principal. It seems he doesn't want me to be with Tidus. Jecht is probably gonna follow me around all day." Yuna told Rikku.

"That sucks."

"Maybe I should just stay away from Tidus..." Yuna trailed off.

"No way! Why would you do that?"

"I don't want to get Tidus suspended or expelled if Jecht finds us together." Yuna said.

"That's true." More silence.

"Don't worry Yunie! I'll think of something! I know I will." Rikku told her. Yuna smiled.

* * *

Tidus walked into the school all cheery and happy. First he went to his locker and took out his books for science class. Test time. He then slammed his locker closed and locked it.

"Tidus." Someone said from behind. Tidus turned around and saw his dad, Jecht. "Oh, hey dad." Tidus said uninterested. Jecht slightly glared.

"Remember, no more blitzball for you if you don't pass this science test." Jecht told him.

"I know, I know. Don't worry, a friend helped me study on Saturday."

"That reminds me, have you seen Yuna today?" Jecht asked.

"No, why?" Asked Tidus.

"Oh nothing just asking. Off to class now."

Tidus gave him a shifty eye look then walked off to his science class. Hey, Yuna and Rikku were both in the class so that made his day start off better.

As he walked into class, Tidus was surprised that he arrived just in time. He began to walk to his seat passing Rikku. She gave him a sad look as he walked passed her. Tidus turned to his other side and saw Yuna who sits in front of him. Yuna didn't even look at him at all which made Tidus wonder what was wrong. As class began, Professor Seymour handed out the test and they began. The test seemed to be really easy. 45 minutes later, Yuna was one of the first ones done. She walked up to the teacher and handed him her paper. Tidus looked up and saw Yuna asking the teacher something then walked out of the classroom.

Yuna walked over to a water fountain and took a drink of the cool refreshing water. As she turned around, she saw Dona, Graav and Bickson approach her.

"So you're Yuna, eh? Stop hanging around with Tidus if you know what's best." Dona told her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Yuna asked with attitude.

"Your Tidus' girl, eh? You won't last long. Who the hell do you think you are coming here? You don't belong here. Why don't you just go home?" Dona said insultingly.

By this time, Tidus had finished his test and asked permission to go to the washroom. He began to walk out of the classroom and saw Yuna with Dona, Graav and Bickson. Dona had been insulting Yuna and started pushing her around.

Tidus ran up to them.

"Leave her alone Dona." Tidus said jumping in and standing in front of Yuna.

"What? Tidus baby, your gonna stick up for HER?" Dona asked.

"Dona, we broke up months ago so stop acting like we're still together. And leave Yuna alone if you know what's best for ya." Tidus said.

Completely ignoring Dona and her 'gang,' Tidus took Yuna's hand and walked off. Once Dona and was out of sight, Tidus stopped to talk to Yuna.

"Are you okay?" Asked Tidus.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me out." Yuna told him just before he softly kissed her. "Tidus, we have to talk..." So then Yuna told Tidus the whole story about Cid telling her about going home and seeing Tidus and talking to the principal.

Afterwards, Tidus was in total shock. "Yeah, my dad came to me earlier and asked if I seen you today."

"What are we going to do?" Yuna asked. Tidus thought for a moment.

As Tidus continued to think, a classroom door opened and Jecht came walking out of it, staring at Tidus and Yuna. Both looked over to him for a second then turned back facing each other.

"I better go before I get you into trouble. I don't know what to do so hopefully we can think of something." Yuna told him then walked off to her next class.

Tidus turned to his father and angrily glared at him as he walked to his next class.

* * *

After school that day, Yuna lay on her bed thinking of this situation she was stuck in. Of course she couldn't blame it on Rikku but she thought that Cid was being to overly serious about this. Yuna was eighteen. That is a good age to date, right? Of course it is.

Extremely bored, Rikku came running in her room hyper.

"Watcha doing Yunie? Why so glum?" Rikku asked. Yuna didn't reply but instead rolled over to the other side of her bed facing the wall. "Ah come on lighten' up!" Rikku said.

Yuna didn't reply.

"Hey I know! There is this new café that opened a few weeks ago. You wanna check it out?" Rikku asked.

Yuna rolled over, facing Rikku. "A café?"

"Yeah! So what do ya say? It'll be fun!" Rikku told her.

"Well okay. Sounds like fun."

"Yep! And that is just what you need at a time like this!" Soon after, Yuna and Rikku were off to the new café.

* * *

Tidus sat on his couch watching T.V when Wakka and Lulu entered his house and sat down beside him. "What are you people doing?" Asked Tidus.

"C'mon Tidus, your so glum. Lu and I are going out and your coming." Wakka said not even giving him a choice.

"And why would I want to come-"

"Your coming!" Wakka said interrupting. Wakka grabbed his arm and forced him out of the house.

The newest and hottest café in all of Besaid. Bistro Café. Wakka, Lulu and Tidus entered the place and noticed that for a new place it was pretty busy. The lights were dim, music was playing and there was a really nice lookin' bar.

"This place looks cool Wakka, thanks for inviting me." Tidus told him.

"No prob! Well, are we gonna grab a seat or what?" Wakka said. As they began to walk around looking for a table, Tidus noticed that Yuna and Rikku were here as well. "Hey look who it is? Lets go say hi." Lulu said. The other agreed.

The 3 of them walked over to Yuna and Rikku. "Hey people. What are you doing here?" Wakka asked.

"The same thing you're doing, hanging out having fun." Rikku said.

Rikku then leaned over and whispered, "Yunie! This is your chance with Tidus. Go hang out together," in her ear.

Yuna took Tidus' hand and said, "Come." Then both walked off.

"Did I miss something?" Wakka asked.

"Duh? Yuna and Tidus are a couple!" Rikku explained.

"Oh." Wakka said smiling.

Bickson snuck up behind Rikku and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. Rikku blushed madly. "Hey Rikku. You wanna go somewhere away from everyone?" Bickson asked.

"Sure. See ya guys later." Rikku said as she and Bickson walked off hand in hand.

Wakka and Lulu looked at each other. "Wanna grab a drink at the bar?" Wakka asked.

"Sure." Lulu said then walked towards the bar with Wakka.

While everyone was having a great time, unfortunately, Dona and Graav entered the café. "Yuna and Tidus are here Graav. You know what to do." Dona told him. Graav nodded then both walked off by themselves.

Tidus and Yuna sat down at a corner table. They cuddled up close to each other as Tidus wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "We...can still be together, right?" Yuna asked.

"I never want to break up. Regardless what my dad says, I'm still gonna see you no matter what." Tidus ensured her. Yuna smiled and rested her head on his chest.

After a few minutes of silence, Tidus stood up. "I'm gonna go get us come cokes, okay?" Yuna smiled and nodded at the same time. Tidus returned the smile then walked off to the bar.

"This is your chance Graav, go." Dona told him.

Soon after, Graav walked up to Yuna and sat down beside her. "What's up baby? Someone as pretty as you shouldn't be sitting here all alone." Graav told her.

"Leave me alone creep." Yuna told him off.

"Ah touchy, touchy. Ya know if you come with me, I can show you a great time." Graav said moving closer to Yuna and placing his arm around her shoulder. Yuna became very uncomfortable and edged away a bit.

"No thanks ass. Just leave me the hell alone." Yuna said. Graav smiled and gazed into her beautiful eyes.

Tidus had just got the cokes and was heading back to the table when Dona approached him and snatched a coke from his hand. "Tidus, baby you were always so kind." Dona said as she began to drink the coke.

"What do you WANT Dona?" Tidus asked very impatient. Dona took the other coke out of his hand and placed both down on the counter.

"Always playing hard to get. Stop acting so stubborn all the time. I just want to talk." Dona said moving closer to Tidus and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Dona, I'm not interested in you anymore. Why can't you just accept the truth?" Tidus asked.

"Well I could, but I know that you're still not over me." Dona said then looked over at Graav who was trying to get on top of her and make out but she kept smacking and kicking him back.

"And another thing, stop picking on Yuna. She doesn't deserve to be picked on." Tidus told Dona.

"Well, I think that can be arranged then, baby." Dona said with a smile. Both gazed into each other's eyes when suddenly, "Yuna! I forgot about her!" Tidus snapped.

He turned around and saw Graav all over her. He quickly ran over to them and grabbed Graav off Yuna and threw him on the floor. Yuna was so upset that she ran past everyone and headed to the door also passing Rikku and Bickson who were making out at a table. Rikku looked up and noticed Yuna's condition.

"So close." Dona said to herself.

* * *

Outside, Yuna ran to a bench and sat down crying. Tidus then ran outside and saw Yuna on the bench crying. He then walked over and sat down beside her, holding her in his arms. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you Yuna." Tidus said softly full of worry.

"I feel…so...so molested." Yuna told him.

"It'll be okay, I'm here."

Soon after, Rikku came running out of the café and saw Yuna crying on Tidus' shoulder. She looked so depressed and sad not able being there for Yuna.

She then walked up to them. "Yunie? Are you okay?" Rikku asked. Yuna didn't reply.

"Maybe you should take her home." Tidus suggested.

"Good idea. Lets go home Yunie." Yuna stood up holding Tidus hand and nodded. She wiped the tears from her face then began to walk away releasing her grip off of Tidus hand. Tidus stood there depressed as they walked home.

When they returned home, Cid was on the phone but walked to the front door to see them return. "Just in time. Yuna, your father is on the phone." Cid said then handed the phone to Yuna.

"Hello?" Yuna said.

"Hi Yuna. Are you having fun?" Braska asked.

"Yeah. I love it here."

"I heard about this situation regarding you and a boy."

"Dad let me explain-"

"Yuna, your there so spend time with your cousin and uncle, not to go out with boys."

"But dad, I really like this guy. He understands that I will have to leave once school is over."

"Well... you are eighteen and you should be making decisions for yourself. If it's okay with your Uncle then I don't mind."

Yuna became so happy.

"Thank you sooooooo much dad!" Yuna said extremely happy.

"Can't wait for you to return back home in 3 months."

"Me too. Bye dad."

And with that, she hung up. Yuna was so happy that she could be with the guy she had always dreamed of being with. Yuna was so relieved that the grabbed Rikku's arm and took her upstairs in her room and talk about it.

* * *

Tidus has just returned home and Jecht was standing in the hallway waiting for him. "Had a nice time out?" Jecht asked.

"Why would you care?"

"Cause I'm your father."

Tidus didn't reply.

"Well anyways I want to talk to you about things regarding your future."

"My future?" Tidus asked clueless.

"After your done with this year, you're done with high school, you realize. I'm placing you in the pro blitzball teams just like I did."

"WHAT? What about Collage?"

"Hah! Collage is for losers, not for my son. Now that this is planned, you should be going out with people in your popularity group. Someone like...Dona." Jecht told him.

"WHAT? NO WAY!"

"Yes! And I set you up on a date with her for tomorrow night so you better make it a good one."

"I'm not going out with her. I'm with Yuna-"

"Yuna...is leaving in 3 months and you'll never see her again. Your future will be with Dona."

"NO! Stop dad! Stop running my life! I will decide for myself! I don't need YOU to make decisions for me. I HATE YOU!" Tidus said furiously then walked up to his room.

* * *

Well that's the chappie people! Sorry that it took so long for me to post it up. Like I said, I was really busy and my brother doesn't help by hogging the computer all the time. Well hope that this chapter satisfies you.

R R and I'll continue! Thanks people! You're the best!


	6. What Had To Be Done

Hey people I'm finally back. Sorry for the long wait, I had writers block and had no idea what to write. Sorry!! But fear not cause I got my sixth chapter up!  
  
Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns all characters and names associated with Final Fantasy X. There I said it!  
  
Okay just a little recap. Ahem! I wanna thank: kingleby, star, April, kingster0517, nitr0244, Hikaru, FadedDestiny, Cassandra, Tina, Alexis, Dark Evenstar, Mike-Geo, LadyTidus, amy p & Ultima Summoner, who reviewed for my story. You guys rock.  
  
Onto next chapter . YAY!!!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Two Days Later  
  
"Okay class, listen up. Today the principal has asked me to give you all an assignment to do. As your Al Bhed teacher as mentioned a while back, you'll all be performing a play for the end of the year. Since we only have 3 months left, we must decide on a play and each of your parts." Ms. Hutly said.  
  
Great, another boring English class for our gang. Rikku and Bickson were passing notes to each other not paying any attention to the teacher. Tidus was doodling on his notebook and Wakka was practically asleep beside him. As for Lulu and Yuna, well, they were the only ones who seemed to be paying attention. ( funny gang!)  
  
The teacher had noticed all of their actions and said, "Okay then its settled. It will be a 'romantic' play"  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing and quickly looked up at the teacher in shock. 'Romantic play? Ewie!' Most people thought, especially the boys. The girls seemed happy with the idea.  
  
"Then its settled then. Meet in room 432 after lunch today to receive your scripts. Dismissed." Ms. Hutly said. Everyone gathered their books then left the room, heading for lunch. Yuna wanted to talk with Tidus since he didn't show up at school yesterday but Tidus left the class early and Yuna was interrupted by Rikku and Lulu.  
  
As she made her way out into the hallway, she overheard some students talking as they walked passed her.  
  
"So did you hear about Tidus and Dona? Some people say that their back together." Student #1 said.

"Yeah. I heard that they went out last night and it went well if ya know what I mean." Student #2 replied.  
  
Yuna suddenly stopped. 'What was going on with Tidus? This is just too weird. I need some answers.' She thought then continued down the hall. Yuna walked up to her locked and threw her books in then headed for the cafeteria.  
  
She spotted Lulu and Rikku at a table and joined them.  
  
As Rikku talked on about her wonderful Bickson to Lulu, Yuna looked around the cafeteria and spotted Tidus at a table with Jessica, the one that dumped him last week. But apparently it looked like she was flirting with him.  
  
Tidus seemed to be a bit interested but soon after, Dona approached him and dragged him away from her and took Tidus to her table with the blitzball team.  
  
Yuna continued to stare. She saw Dona link arms with Tidus and was cuddling up with him.  
  
"So the prom is coming up soon, eh? You gonna go Tidus?" Wakka asked.

"No way. I'm not into that stuff. And besides you have to dress up and-"

"He's just joking. Tidus is taking ME to the prom of course!" Dona said interrupting. Tidus sighed then continued to finish up his lunch.  
  
'What could he possibly see in her? What the hell was going on? First Rikku then Jessica and now Dona! Everyone was right. He does date someone new every week and it was Dona week now.' Yuna thought to herself as she continued to watch them.  
  
"YUNA! Are you listening to me?" Rikku said practically yelling. Yuna pulled away from her thoughts and turned facing Rikku and Lulu.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" Yuna asked.

"I heard that the play will be one of those fantasy kinds with princes and princesses. I hope Bickson and I get the main role!" Rikku said as she trailed off in a daydream. Lulu slightly giggled then turned to Yuna.  
  
"Is something wrong Yuna? You seem troubled." Lulu asked.

"I was wondering...do you know what's up with Tidus and Dona?" Asked Yuna. Lulu and Rikku quickly looked at each other then back at Yuna.

"You never know what you'll expect from Dona. She likes a new guy every day." Lulu told her.

"Dona and Tidus did break up a few months ago. She's probably with Tidus for the popularity and to become this year prom queen. She'll do anything for that stuff even if it means going out with the most popular guy in the whole school." Rikku told her.

"Oh..." Yuna said as she looked down.  
  
Now after hearing this, Yuna thought that it wasn't his fault that Dona was all over him, but he never seemed to pull away from her. She felt like she should just walk over and drag him away from Dona but knew she couldn't. All Yuna had to remember was that she wasn't really from this place, which would just make her sink into her chair and do nothing.  
  
The bell rang soon after and everyone proceeded to their next class. Yuna stood up and headed for room 432 with Rikku and Lulu. As they walked past the others, Tidus looked up at Yuna. She looked saddened every time she was near him. Yuna caught his glance but quickly turned away and continued walking.  
  
"Okay listen up class, I'll be in charge in directing your play. Here are your scripts. Your character is inside and just to tell you ahead of time, there will be no switching characters." Professor Seymour told them. Each student opened their folders and checked who they will be playing.  
  
"Woo hoo! I'm the princess' sister!" Shouted Rikku in excitement.

"Coolie! I'm her other sister! Were sisters! Maybe you can sleep over at my place tonight and we can rehearse our lines!" Shelinda said.

"Eh...sure...sounds like...fun." Rikku said sarcastically.  
  
"I got...assistant director? Sounds good to me!" Lulu said to herself.

"I'm in charge of lighting? Jeez I thought I could have a decent part IN the play." Tidus said.

"Its okay Tidus baby. Who cares? Its just a kiddy play after all." Dona told him. Yuna glared at the two of them but mostly Dona. She then looked at her papers.  
  
"I got....princess??"

"Princess, eh? What a lucky guy I am! I'm your prince." Graav told her as she swung his arm around her.  
  
'Great I have a really good part with the most unworthy guy. Why is it that whenever something bad happens to me, Graav isn't too far behind?' Yuna thought. Everyone else in the class were either working back stage, back up actors or actors at a dance.  
  
"Tidus, if anything happens to Graav, you'll be replacing him as prince. And Dona if anything happens to Yuna, you'll be replacing her as princess." Seymour told them then walked off to begin the rehearsal.  
  
"Well then I'll just have to make sure Tidus and I get those parts." Dona said to herself evilly.  
  
The class went through the play bit by bit until they came to the 'romantic' part between the prince and princess.  
  
"Princess, please don't cry. Your smile is most lovely. No more sadness. Forgive me but I cannot control my feelings for you. I love you..." Graav said with no problem. He then moved closer to her.  
  
"I...I love you too..." Yuna said. 'Oh great! I can't believe I have to say that him, even if it is a play!' Yuna thought. Tidus continued to watch as the 'prince and princess' finished the rehearsal with a soft passionate kiss and lived happily ever after. It made him so angry and a bit jealous to see another guy kiss her even if it was just for some kiddy play.  
  
"Argh! It's so difficult! I'm too nervous to play the princess, especially with Graav as the prince. I can't do it!" Yuna told Rikku as they walked home from school.  
  
"Relax Yuna, you'll do great. It was just the first rehearsal so it's natural to feel nervous. But when we have more rehearsals you'll improve." Rikku said.  
  
"Really?"

"Of course." Rikku and Yuna continued down the street. As they rounded the next corner, they spotted Tidus and Wakka walking towards them.  
  
Tidus and Wakka approached them. "Hey ladies, watcha up to?" Asked Wakka.

"Nothing. We're just going home then gonna start on our homework." Rikku replied. Tidus and Yuna didn't say anything at all.

"So Rikku, you going to the prom with Bickson?" Wakka asked.

"Hopefully. He never asked me yet. But it's not until the end of the year so he still had time to ask me." Rikku said with a smile.  
  
"Hey Tidus, why so quiet man?" Wakka asked.

"Uh..." Tidus trailed off not know what to say. Rikku looked at Tidus and Yuna subspecialty.

"AH I see! Come Wakka, they got to um...talk." Rikku said grabbing Wakka's arm and walked off.  
  
Tidus and Yuna stood there looking down at the ground not daring to look up at each other.  
  
"Uh...Yuna." Tidus finally said. Yuna looked up at him. "....err...good rehearsal today." Tidus said.  
  
'Great rehearsal? How lame is that? Why the hell did I say that?' Tidus thought to himself.  
  
"Thanks." Yuna replied.  
  
More silence.  
  
"Okay this is weird! Were not even talking so I'll start. What's going on with you Tidus? First Rikku then Jessica, me and now Dona. Like, why did you even go out with me if you're gonna end up with Dona or someone else. You just can't control yourself, can you? Have to date someone new every week. God, why did I even fall for it?" Yuna said full of anger and hurt at the same time.  
  
"Yuna, let me explain. I don't want to be with all those other girls. I want to be with you." Tidus told her.  
  
"Well it obvious that everyone else doesn't want that since I'm just here to visit."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father, Dona, all those other blitzball assess on your team. None of them want me around." Yuna told him.

"I don't care about them! All I care about is us!" Tidus told her.  
  
More silence.  
  
"Well then...if this is what you want...then...it's decided." Tidus told her.

Yuna's heart sank into hurt. "Its...what everyone else wants." Yuna told him.

"Well then, I guess I'll...see you around." Tidus said then walked off. Yuna turned around and continued on home.  
  
Later that day, Rikku want over to Bickson's house to watch a few Kung Fu movies and eat Chinese food. (I know that they don't have that kind of stuff in the FFX world but now they do!) She cuddled with Bickson on the couch all night watching at least 4 movies.  
  
"Say Rikku, I got something to ask you." Bickson said turning off the T.V. Rikku looked up at him. "What is it?" Asked Rikku.  
  
"Well you know that we have our prom coming up in 3 months and I was wondering if you like to go with me?"

"Of course I will!" Rikku said overjoyed.  
  
Bickson leaned in and began to kiss her passionately as he motioned her to lay down on the couch with him beside her slightly moving on top of her. Naughty Rikku And Bickson!  
  
Well that's the chapter people. So sorry it took me so long to update. I had writers block and was struggling in what I should write. I should be fine for the next few chapter though.  
  
P.S. If you're wondering why Tidus and Yuna broke up......I can't tell you! It's a surprise for the end of the story. BUT don't worry!!! Everything will turn out better then what some of you might be thinking right now.  
  
R R and I'll be sure to post up the next chapter soon. . Later!


	7. Yunie! Truth or Dare?

I'm back hot puffs! Don't ask (inside joke with Mike, Jon and Sarah) LoLz. Anyways, I'm back with my next chapter. I was kinda thinking of ending my story a few chapters short for some odd reason. I don't know yet. All depends on how much you people like and review my story.  
  
Disclaimer like always: Don't-Own-Anything-Associated-With-Squaresoft except for Tidus. (Sneaks into Squaresoft headquarters and kidnaps Tidus) Muahahahahahahahahahaha!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Tidus lay on his bed staring at his calendar. May 15. Only a month and a ½ of school left. The play was going well and Tidus' Al Bhed speech was going, well...unexpected. Since school was almost over that means that Yuna was soon going to leave.  
  
They broke up half a month ago and now wasn't speaking to each other ever since. Dona was still acting like she and Tidus were together but now Tidus always seemed to try and get away from her as much as possible.  
  
"Another useless day of school I have. Ah well, might as well get it over with." Tidus said to himself as he stood up. He walked out of his house then continued to school.  
  
'Why am I still not over Yuna? She told me what was for the best but still, I cannot. What is this feeling that I'm expressing for her? Great, if I keep thinking to myself like this I'm gonna go insane. That and be late for school. Better hurry up.' Tidus thought to himself.  
  
As Tidus entered the school and walked down the hallway, he spotted Graav at Yuna's locker talking with her. Soon after Yuna walked off but Graav followed, swinging his arm around her shoulder.  
  
'What does she see in him if they are together? I doubt it. Yuna had hated him ever since that night in the café. I still regret not being there for her at the time. We'd probably still be together if that never happened. Look here I go again thinking to myself. Better get to class.' Tidus thought.  
  
Arriving just in time, Seymour was just about to give out his instructions. "Class, our performance is in 5 weeks so we better get working a little faster. Today instead of our regular schedule, we will be practicing some more plus work on the backstage props." Professor Seymour told them.  
  
The class began to rehearse the play once more from the beginning as the other students worked on the props. Tidus was playing around with some lights, choosing the best ones, Dona was working on costumes and others were working on the set. Everything was going well.  
  
Now and then Tidus would stop what he was doing and watch the students perform the play. He would mostly be watching Yuna but when Graav would come in the scene, he would get angry and continue working on the lights.  
  
Yuna knew that Tidus would sometimes be watching but pretended not to notice much. Now that she was spending a bit more time with Graav, she barely paid any attention to Tidus. You can say that he was trying to take Tidus' place in her life but Yuna never caught on to any the signs he was trying to send her.  
  
"The costumes are finished!" Dona told everyone. They all cheered and laughed. "Lets try them on and see how they fit!" Shelinda said all happy and perky. The other agreed.  
  
First up! Shelinda wore a long green dress complete with short sleeves and fancy designs around the trim of the bottom. Rikku wore a long blue dress with tank top straps.  
  
Graav stepped in the room wearing a stunning general outfit complete with a red coat and white pants. He looked quite cute in it if I do say so myself. And finally, Yuna's outfit. She wore a beautiful long pink dress with short puffy sleeves and light red trims around the neck and bottom of the dress. All the girls crowded her as she walked into the room. Tidus caught a glance of her in the amazing outfit she was wearing and couldn't stop from staring. Once Yuna had stopped giggling and smiling from her classmate's compliments, she looked over at Tidus.  
  
As soon as Tidus saw her looking at him, he quickly turned away and continued of what he was doing. Yuna slightly blushed when she saw him turn away.  
  
After a long morning in English class from working on all the props, it was finally time for lunch. Tidus usually sat at the table in the corner of the cafeteria with the blitzball gang and Dona but not this time. He spotted Wakka eating lunch with Lulu and Rikku so decided to join them.  
  
"Hey Tidus. Thought you would be eating lunch with your girlfriend." Rikku said as he sat down.

"She's not my girlfriend Rikku. I don't feel like hanging out with her." Tidus told her.

"Cause she is a bitch." Wakka said. Lulu and Rikku laughed.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Wakka." Tidus joked.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
"So Rikku, where is your cousin?" Wakka asked.

"Professor Seymour wanted to talk to the people performing the play for a few minutes. She'll be here in a couple of minutes." Rikku told him. Tidus' face turned red.  
  
'She's coming to sit with us? Shit, what am I going to say to her? What if she talks to me? Holy shit what if nothing happens?' Tidus thought.

"Hey Tidus, you okay?" Wakka asked.

"Huh? Yeah, sure. Why...you asking?" Asked Tidus.

"Your face turned red a few seconds ago then you just stared at the table like you were in some kind of trance." He told him.

"S...orry. But nothings wrong. I'm fine." Tidus ensured him. Wakka smiled.  
  
Soon after, Yuna came walking over to their table sat in between Rikku and Tidus. "Sorry I'm late. Professor Seymour needed to talk about the play." Yuna told them.

"Its okay. There is still 10 more minutes of lunch." Lulu told him.  
  
Wakka looked at his watch. "That reminds me. Lu, we have to get to our next class early, remember?" Wakka said.

"That's right. We better get going then. See ya all later." Lulu said as she and Wakka left the cafeteria.  
  
"So Yunie, you think that you're up to being the princess for the play now?" Rikku asked.

"Totally. Even though it's a major role, I can handle it now." Yuna told her.

"That's great!" Rikku said.

"I'm going over to Graav's house today after school. Can you tell Cid for me?"

"Sure thing. Hey Tidus, you're being really quiet. What's up?" Rikku asked as both girls looked over at him.  
  
"Uh...nothing. Just had been doing some thinking lately." He told her.

"Uh huh." Rikku replied looking over at Bickson at another table smiling at her. Rikku blushed and waved at him. Bickson waved his arm signaling for her to come over to his table. "Sorry guys. Gonna go over to Bickson. See ya around." Rikku said leaving the table and heading over to Bickson's.  
  
Yuna and Tidus sat there without saying a word to each other.  
  
'This is so awkward. Maybe I should say something to him, but what? I'm too shy to begin the conversation. Maybe I should just wait until he speaks.' Yuna thought.  
  
'This tension between us is killing me. I should tell her how I feel. Maybe she'll feel the same way. Yeah right. Ever since Graav has been hanging out, seems she likes him more then me. If I don't say anything I'll lose my chance.' Tidus thought.  
  
Wanting to say something to each other, finally, someone spoke. "I don't know why this is so weird, Yuna. I hate it. I was hoping that we could change it." Tidus confessed.

"I feel the same way." Yuna told him.

"You do!!?" Tidus asked shocked.

"Yeah. I mean, before we were dating I thought you were a complete loser with all your blitzball stuff but after that night up in the blitzball stadium I was beginning to think that you're an amazing person. Once we started dating, Dona always came around took you away and well, after we broke up I...I felt really alone." Yuna explained.  
  
Tidus looked down at the table. "Oh..."

"But now since Graav has been hanging around me a lot, I don't feel so alone anymore." Yuna said.

"Are you two...um...together?" Asked Tidus.

"What!? Are you joking? Of course not! After that night in the café, I don't think so!" Yuna told him. Both laughed. Rikku looked over at them and smiled knowing now at least their talking to each other.  
  
The bell rang and everyone was off to his or her next class. Tidus and Yuna stood up from their chairs. "Oh by the way. Everyone is coming over to my place tonight for a sleepover. If you like, you can come." Yuna said slightly blushing. Tidus smiled. He loved the way she looked all cute and innocent blushing.

"Of course. I'll be there." Tidus told her.  
  
"Great! Well then. Come around 8:00. See ya then!" Yuna said walking off to her next class.  
  
As Tidus left the cafeteria, "Tidus baby, there you are." Dona said as she approached him. Tidus pouted.

"What do you WANT Dona!?" Tidus asked impatiently with a tone.

"Why were you hanging around those losers at lunch?" Asked Dona.

"Those are my friends." Tidus said then began to walk away. Dona followed.

"Are you trying to avoid me?"

"NO! Why would ever think that, Dona?" Tidus said sarcastically. Dona glared at him.  
  
"Your still not over Yuna, aren't you?" Dona asked angered.

"Look Dona, I have to get to class. I'll talk with you later." Tidus said then walked into a classroom.

Dona stood there for a moment and smiled evilly. "We'll see how you feel about Yuna once I'm done with her!" Dona said then headed off to her magic class. That is 'black magic' class! Muahahahahahahah!  
  
Yuna and Dona were in the same class together after lunch, learning new magic spells.  
  
"Okay class, listen up. Black magic comes in handy in many situations but should never be used for jokes. Today we'll be studying the fire type magic. Fire, Fira and Firaga are all in the same magic group. Spells are powerful ways of attacking enemies or protecting others. Today I'll be paring you all up in two's and you'll be practicing Fira spells. Lets see. We'll have: Boris and Dona, Emily and Luc, Chris and Datto, Yuna and Issaru, and Thomas and Billy. I expect everyone to make progress today." The teacher instructed.  
  
So everyone met up with his or her partners at different tables to begin the experiment. "Uh...hello. I'm Yuna." Yuna said as she approached Issaru.

"Greetings, I'm Issaru. I guess were partners." He said. Yuna nodded. "Well, lets get to work then." Issaru said pulling out a piece of paper and pen. Yuna smiled.  
  
As the students began summoning their spells and writing down each other's progress, Dona, who was very upset, carefully watched Yuna and Issaru who seemed to be getting along great and was making progress. Issaru could create a ball of fine no prob and Yuna seemed to struggle a bit since she had never studied black magic before.  
  
"Concentrate Yuna. It's just like summoning an Aeon. You must focus." Issaru explained.

"Sorry. I'm just used to white magic, that's all."

"Its okay." Issaru stood behind her, his hands on hers positioning how her staff should be held. At first, his position startled her and made her feel very uncomfortable but soon adjusted it, shyly blushing at him.  
  
"Clear your thoughts and concentrate only on summoning the magic." Issaru told her. Just as he told her, Yuna paid no attention to her surroundings and concentrated on nothing but the magic and successfully created a ball of fire. Yuna looked up and smiled in excitement.

"Ah! I actually did it!" Yuna said. Issaru laughed in delight. Yuna wrote down her progress just as the bell rang to go home. "Thanks so much Issaru!" Yuna told him.

"Like I said, all you have to do is concentrate and you can accomplish any magic spell." Issaru said. Yuna smiled and said goodbye then headed out the room.  
  
As Yuna walked down the hall heading for the front doors, Dona ran up to her. "Hey Yuna. What would Tidus think about you and Issaru?" Dona said acting full of worry.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Yuna.

"You may fool others but you can't fool me, Yuna. I saw Issaru pulling the moves on you. Why do you think he stood so close to you the way you did?" Dona said.

"Well...uh.."  
  
"And you were blushing at him, Yuna, Yuna, Yuna. What would Tidus think?"

"If you haven't noticed, Dona, Tidus and I broke up and we have no intentions of who each other dates." Yuna told her.

"True, but if YOU haven't noticed, Tidus still isn't over you." She said with a smile.

"Why are you telling me this Dona?" Yuna asked as she stopped walking.  
  
"No particular reason." Dona said as she walked passed her and motioned out of the school smiling. Yuna stood there with a confused look on her face then headed out of the school soon after.  
  
"Lets practice the play a bit then do our homework. But I can stay only until 8:00 cause my cousin and I are having a sleepover party." Rikku explained to Bickson.

"That's okay. We have plenty of time." Bickson said then kissed her.

"Now since you're not in the play then you can help me with my lines." Rikku suggested. Bickson smiled and agreed.  
  
Rikku headed him a script and told him which parts he had to say just before Rikku's. "What? I have to play the princess?" Bickson asked shocked but was only joking.

"In the scene I'm talking with her so say the lines!" Rikku demanded with a smile. Bickson laughed then began.  
  
Tidus entered his house then headed up the stairs. "Now hold on just a minute there, son." Jecht said as Tidus walked up the stairs. Tidus paused the turned to him.

"Yes?" Asked Tidus.

"Look um...I just want to say that I'm sorry for pushing you so hard the way I did before." Jecht confessed.

"Oh, I see.." Tidus said uninterested.

"Good news! I got you on pro blitzball team in Luca and-"

"Father, I don't...want to be on a pro blitzball team." Tidus confessed to him.  
  
Jecht looked at him shocked. "But we decided it was for the best." He told Tidus.

"No, you decided it was for the best but I don't agree. I know that you have been proud of me these past 4 years but I think that before I join any pro blitzball team I...should go to collage first."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this from my own son. Collage? Is he serious?" Jecht said as he sat down on the sofa.  
  
Tidus just continued up the stairs and got prepared for the sleepover. He took a shower, got dressed, packed a few things then headed back downstairs to find his father on the sofa looking very displeased with his decision. "I'm going over to a friend's for the night. Be back in the morning before school. See ya." Tidus said then left the house and headed for Yuna's.  
  
As Tidus drove into her driveway, Wakka came skipping out of the house all drunk. He approached Tidus. "HeY man. It'S 'bout tIMe you showed uP." Wakka said.

"Uh...ya. Where is everyone?" Asked Tidus. Wakka took another drink of his beer then said,

"InsIDe, in YuNa's room." He told him.  
  
Tidus gave Wakka a weak smile then walked into her house. As he looked around, the school's blitzball team was dancing in her living room each holding a vanilla coke listening to Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru. ( I had to put that in) "Simple and clean is the way your making me feel tonight-" Datto sang but was interrupted by Keppa.

"Aww that is so cute to say to me, man!" Both smiled and threw each other's arms around each other's shoulders and continued singing.  
  
Soon after all the blitzers threw their arms around everyone's shoulder making a long chain all singing, 'When you walk away you don't hear me say please OH BABY, don't go! Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go' Then all fell down laughing. Tidus laughed. He then looked over in another room to find Rikku and Bickson making out. Nothing new there.  
  
He then made his way up the stairs and into Yuna's room where she and Lulu were talking. Yuna smiled. "Thanks for coming Tidus." She told him.

"No prob." Tidus said returning the smile. So after a few hours of dancing, drinking, and just having a hell of a time, most people went home while others fell a sleep.  
  
"I'm bored." Rikku announced around 1:46 am after everyone had just finished drinking a whole lot of vanilla coke and were now sitting in Yuna's room doing absolutely nothing.

"So...what do you guys want to do?" Lulu asked. Everyone was silent.  
  
"Hey Wakka!! Truth or dare!?" Rikku asked excitedly.

"C'mon Rikku. That game is for kids." Tidus told her.

"It is not! Its fun. Last time, Wakka had to go to school wearing pink bunny slippers for a month." Rikku said. Everyone laughed.

"That was so not funny." Wakka told them.

"Be right back guys. I think I'm gonna grab another vanilla coke from the kitchen." Tidus said then left the room. Rikku looked around the room and stopped on Yuna.  
  
"Hay Yunie! Truth or dare? Just one time!" Rikku said. Yuna took a deep breath and said,

"Dare."

Rikku's happy expression turned wicked with a evil smile. She was going to enjoy this dare.  
  
That's the chapter people. Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. Been busy. I left you with a cliffy so you'll have to read my next chapter to find out what happens. Muahahahahahahaha!! Don't forget to R R then I'll continue.  
  
By the way, you people got to see Pirates of the Caribbean! That movie is so cool. Two words: Johnny Depp!!! Heheh! I already saw it twice so my advice is go see it or I'll send Rikku and her evil dares after you!! Bye bye!!


	8. Wakka You Son Of A Bitch!

Hey people! Back for another chapter. In this chapter, Tidus and Yuna's relationship becomes a little closer then before. Think: YAY! No more of that bitch Dona! LoLz. THINK THAT!! I just had to say that. Anyways, ya they become a little closer to each other but then like always, something else happens and Tidus ends up all jealous and angry. Oops I'm gonna stop there. You'll just have to read to find out. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Ya, ya, ya. You know what I'm going to say. Why keep repeating it?  
  
Tidus: cause you have too.  
  
Author: quiet Tidus! Your suppose to be mad and scared! I kidnapped you!  
  
Tidus: yeah well, it was getting boring there at squaresoft anyways.  
  
Author: yeah...well anyways quiet cause I have to write my next chapter!! Tee hee!  
  
Tidus: okay!! Jen (the author) doesn't own FFX or anything belonging to squaresoft.  
  
Author: except Tidus.  
  
Tidus: yes, only me-wait..WHAT!?  
  
Author: Muahahahahahahahahahahaha!!  
  
Last Time  
  
"Hay Yunie! Truth or dare? Just one time!" Rikku said. Yuna took a deep breath and said,

"Dare."

Rikku's happy expression turned wicked with a evil smile. She was going to enjoy this dare.  
  
Next Chapter  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Rikku smiled. "I dare you to...French kiss Tidus when he comes back." Rikku said evilly.

Yuna's face turned red as her heart began to beat hasty and began to panic. Everyone in the room literally erupted in a laugh as they began to high five Rikku. "French kiss? Can I pass my dare to someone?" Yuna asked.

"Nope! You have to French kiss him!!" Rikku teased. Yuna didn't reply.  
  
'Even when I dated Tidus we...um...never French kissed before. Holy shit! What am I gonna do!?' Yuna thought. Soon after, Tidus returned with his vanilla coke. Rikku nudged Yuna with her shoulder. Yuna smiled weakly then stood up and walked over to him.  
  
Just as Tidus opened his mouth to suggest something they can do, Yuna placed a hand on his shoulder and the other around his neck as her lips met with his. Her tongue entered his mouth, touching his then she quickly pulled away from him.  
  
Tidus' face lit up in shock. "What...what was that for?" Asked Tidus.

"Rikku's evil dare." Wakka told him. Tidus turned to Rikku who fell to the floor laughing her ass off when Yuna sat down beside her all shyly and nervous.

"I think we played that game long enough." Lulu said.

"I agree." Tidus said sitting down beside Yuna.  
  
"How about we watch a movie?" Bickson suggested.

"YAY!! Sound like a plan! Lets watch Ice Age!" Rikku shouted.

"No way. Lets watch Signs." Wakka said.  
  
"Noooooooooo!!! Ice age!!" Rikku said.  
  
"Signs!" Wakka argued.  
  
"Ice age!"  
  
"Signs!"  
  
ICE AGE!!"  
  
"SIGNS!!!"  
  
"ICE AGE DAMMIT!!"  
  
"SIGNS! SIGNS!! SIGNS!!!"  
  
"How about Austin Powers in Gold member?" Tidus suggested.  
  
"Yeah. That sounds good." Yuna said. Everyone else agreed except Rikku who wanted to watch Ice Age so badly. But Bickson made her feel better by wrapping his arm around her and cuddled with her. So they all began to watch the movie.  
  
About half way through, Yuna clutched onto Tidus' arm then laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Tidus smiled then brushed away the hair in her face away with his hand then snoozed off as well.  
  
As morning approached, Tidus woke up and everyone was sleeping on a big mattress that lay on Yuna's floor. He turned his head and saw Yuna peacefully sleeping beside him. Tidus smiled then closed his eyes. Yuna tossed and turned a bit and rolled over on top of Tidus without knowing. Tidus opened his eyes, as did Yuna. Both stared at each other then Yuna quickly sat up. "Oh! Sorry Tidus!" Yuna said blushing.

"Its okay. I think we should wake the others up before we're all late for school." Tidus told her. Yuna smiled then nodded in agreement. Tidus returned the smile.  
  
One Week Later  
  
Now that everything was going well again, Tidus actually had a smile on his face when he entered the school this morning. Tidus approached his locker and took out his books for math class. As he began to walk up the stairs to the second floor of the school then rounded a corner walking down the hall. To his surprise, he saw Yuna walk out of the summoning class with Issaru.  
  
But worst of all, they were holding hands. Tidus' hand literally sank in hurt.  
  
'I...can't do anything anymore. She is leaving in 4 weeks so...I might as well get over her now.' Tidus thought. But getting over someone like Yuna wasn't as easy as Tidus would think. She is the first in a long time where he had intimate feelings for unlike the others he had dated. As he trailed down the hall, he spotted Wakka talking with a girl up against her locker. Tidus then tried to get as close to them as possible without being spotted.  
  
"I'm nervous about this as well. But are you sure you want to go through this?" Wakka asked.

"Definitely! And you're going to be with me, right?" asked Patricia.

"Of course. We'll get through this together. Here, take this. Its for you." Wakka said then took out a small box out of his pocket. (A/N: One of those ring boxes) Patricia was excited to see what was inside. Once she had opened the box, her expression turned from excited to overly joyful.

"Wakka! Its perfect." She told him.

"Really, eh? Well do you still want to?" Asked Wakka. Patricia nodded her head them wrapped her arms around Wakka for a hug. Wakka was quite happy with her reaction about the gift then he walked off with her to class.  
  
Tidus came out of his hiding spot. 'What were they talking about? Big decision? Being there for each other? A gift in one of those little ring boxes-holy shit! Did he do what I think he did? I gotta tell Lulu!.' Thought Tidus then he raced down the hall to the art class where Lulu was. Tidus quickly ran up to her while she was building a clay model. "Lu, something is up with Wakka." Tidus told her. Trying not to take her concentration off her work Lulu had to reply cause she had no idea what he was talking about.  
  
"Uh huh. What are you talking about?" Lulu asked.

"Just now in the hall I saw Wakka talking with some girl named Patricia."

"Patricia?" Lulu asked confused.

"Yeah and they were talking about some big decision and being there for each other and...and...they hugged." Tidus explained, well sort of.  
  
"Well there are many reasons for that Tidus. Maybe she is moving and she needs help or it's a project she is having trouble with or-" But she had been interrupted when Tidus had spoken again. "He gave her a gift in one of those small ring boxes."  
  
Lulu was so shocked in hearing that last part that she gripped tightly on her clay model causing it to break. She then turned to him and grabbed his shirt. "Did he do what I think he did!" Lulu asked.

"That would depend on what you thought he did."

"TIDUS!!" Lulu shouted.

"Eek! Okay um if you think that he proposed to her, I'm not sure but there could be a possibly." He told her. Lulu didn't reply. "Ah shit! I missed my math class. My dad is gonna hang me now. Well I better get to my next class before I'm late for that too. And about this whole Wakka and Patricia thing, we'll figure it out later." Tidus said then raced out of the classroom and down the stairs to the main floor, heading to the auditorium.  
  
School was finally almost over. Tidus and some others from his English class began to prepare the stage in the auditorium. Like always, Tidus was just adjusting the lights on the stage as the others worked on the props.  
  
"Hey, did you hear about the rumors about Yuna and Issaru?" Kyle asked.

"I heard two rumors but that is about it." Jacob told him. Tidus overheard them talking about Yuna and walked over to them.

"Hey guys. What rumors did you hear about Yuna and Issaru?" Tidus asked.

"I heard that their going out." Kyle told him.

"What!? Really?" Asked Tidus. Kyle nodded.

"Yeah, and I also heard that he asked her out to the prom." Jacob told him. Tidus crossed his arms.

"And what did she say?"

"No one knows. I don't think she gave him a answer yet." Kyle said.  
  
"Oh. Maybe she's still thinkin' about it." Tidus suggested.

"Probably." Jacob answered.

"Yeah.." Tidus trailed off then continued on the lighting.  
  
Morning was finally over and Tidus had just entered the cafeteria. Rikku, Yuna, Issaru, Bickson and were all at the same table. Wakka was with the blitzball team and Dona and Lulu was nowhere in sight. Wonder where she was? Tidus didn't really want to sit with Yuna since HE was there so Tidus walked over to Wakka and the others.  
  
"Hey! Why isn't Tidus eating with us?" Rikku asked. Yuna looked up at Tidus at the other table. He briefly looked at her angered then looked away, joining the conversation the blitzers were having. Yuna knew exactly why he wasn't eating with them but didn't want to bring it up.

"Tidus baby so you decided to eat with us, eh?" Dona asked.

"Shut it Dona." Tidus said as he took a bite out of his sandwich.  
  
"It must be so awful to see Yuna and Issaru together, isn't it?" Dona asked. Tidus looked down at the table and didn't reply. Dona wrapped her arm around his waist. "Poor Tidus. But don't you worry. Your always welcome here at our table and to hang out with us." Dona said. Tidus looked up at her.

"For once I gotta say, thanks, Dona." He said with a smile. Dona moved in closer to him. Just before their lips met,

"Argh! You son of a bitch!" Lulu shouted. Tidus and Dona jumped back and looked at Lulu.

"Huh?" Tidus was clueless in what was going on. Wakka looked over at Lulu as well.

"Hey Lu. What's up?" Asked Wakka.  
  
"Don't 'hey Lu' me Wakka! Now you better tell me what's going on with you and Patricia!" Lulu demanded.

"Uh Lu! Let me explain!" Wakka begged.

"Oh boy.." Tidus said then looked away, staring at the table.

"And ya better tell me all of it!" Lulu asked impatiently. "Well...uh...um." Wakka trailed off. Lulu crossed her arms. Just as Wakka opened his mouth to explain, someone unexpected walked up to them.  
  
"Wakka, there you are! Just to make sure that you're still coming over after school, right?" Patricia asked. Wakka weakly smiled at Lulu and said,

"Of course. I'll see you then."

"Yay! Thanks Wakka! You're the best!" Patricia said kissing him on the check then walking off.

"WAKKA! Are you seeing her behind my back!?" Lulu asked furiously.  
  
"What!? No! Patricia is-"

"Wakka, how could you!" Lulu said then stormed out of the cafeteria. Yuna looked up from her table and saw Lulu run out of the cafeteria with Wakka and Tidus running after her.

"Wonder what's going on?" Rikku asked.

"Think we should go check it out?" Asked Yuna.

"Seems really important. Lets go check it out." Rikku replied. Both stood up and ran out of the cafeteria as well.  
  
Out in the hall.....  
  
"Lu! Wait up! Let me explain!" Wakka begged as he raced down the hall to catch up to Lulu with Tidus close behind him. Lulu turned around and began shooting thunder magic at him. Wakka jumped back several times.  
  
"Woah Lu! Calm down! Let him explain!" Tidus told her. Lulu stopped her magic spells. Wakka ran up to her. Soon after Yuna and Rikku had finally caught up to them. "Lu, I don't know what you heard but I know I can explain." Wakka ensured her. Lulu crossed her arms.  
  
Soon after out of nowhere, Patricia walked up to them, standing next to Wakka. "Hey guys! What are you talking about?" She asked.

"How do you keep showing up like that all of a sudden?" Tidus asked. Patricia smiled.

"Great! Maybe she can explain what was in the box you gave her Wakka." Lulu said.

"Gift? Oh from earlier!! Yeah sure I can tell you. I've been wanting to tell someone all day!" Patricia excitedly said as she pulled out the little box out of her pocket.

"Well then what was it?" Tidus asked.  
  
"Wakka and I are..." Patricia started. Everyone moved in closer to hear what she was about to say. The moment of truth.  
  
"Getting a PUPPY!!" She said showing Lulu what was inside the box. It was a little bone key chain that had the name 'Spike' on it. Lulu suddenly became relieved.

"A puppy?" Lulu asked.

"Patricia is my younger sister. Since our parents split up, she was living with my dad while I was with my mom. She is just visiting the school for the day so we can get her a new puppy after school. That is what I was trying to tell you." Wakka explained.  
  
Lulu walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his next. "Whew! I was really scared there for a moment when I heard about it." Lulu confessed.

"Well who told you the ridicules story?" Wakka asked. Lulu pulled away from Wakka and looked over at Tidus. Soon after, Tidus began to take a few steps away from him as everyone looked at him.

"Heh..heheh...yeah that was me. Um....err...eeeek!" Tidus said then began to run away. Wakka and Lulu raced after him. Yuna and Rikku stood there laughing their asses off.

"Looks like we didn't miss much from the reliable Tidus!" Rikku said. Yuna smiled.

"You said it cousin!" Yuna said as she stared into her own little world thinking about.....well you should know. If not then here is a little hint. The scared boy who is now being chased. LoLz.  
  
Well that is chapter 8 for ya. It was mostly a chapter dedicated to Wakka and Lulu but Tidus and Yuna stuff happened as well. Hope ya enjoyed reading it and hope it will satisfy you for the next little while cause I have writers block for the next chapter and don't know what to write. When I get chapter 9 working then the others will be easy cause I already know what is going to happen. If you have any ideas for chapter 9, please tell me. I might be able to use them. !  
  
Don't forget to review people! . And thank you for all the wonderful reviews I received so far. You guys rock and I love ya all. (as a friend of course )


	9. Desperately Looking For The Truth

Hiya people I'm back for chapter 9! Sorry it took me forever to update. I had writers block well you all know that. Anyways here is the next chapter for ya. Once again I'd like to say sorry for the extra long wait and hope this chapter satisfy you for the next few days. Chapter 10 will be up very shortly. That is a promise.

Author: I don't own anything, remember?

Tidus: sure...that is what you want them to believe.

Author: (glares at Tidus) anyways, ya I don't own anything belonging to squaresoft.

Tidus: what about me?

Author: They can make an acceptation for you. Muahahaha!

Tidus: Helpies!!!

I just want to thank: amy, InuYasha fan, Michella88, lenne fan, Cassandra, nivexus, kingster0517, Adrian, gigastorm, Rikku, kingleby, FadedDestiny, Tina, angel106, Mike-Geo, amy p, star, April, nitr0244, Hikaru, Alexis, Dark Evenstar, LadyTidus, Ultima Summoner who reviewed so far. you people are the best!

Chapter 9

The following morning Tidus had woken up earlier then usual to look over the lines for the role of Prince for the school play.

"Well...there aren't that many lines to remember. Why do I even bother to look at them. I'm not even going to play the prince cause 'Graav is." Tidus said to himself then paused for a moment. 'That is of course...I will play prince if for any reason if Graav can't.' Tidus smiled with a new idea. He then placed the script and the rest of his homework in his bag then headed downstairs into the kitchen where is father was reading the newspaper.

After their discussion a while back about Tidus joining the pro blitzball team and all, they haven't been talking to each other much lately. Tidus sat at the table, opposite side from his dad and began to eat a bowl of cereal. Throughout the entire time his father never once spoke to him. After Tidus had finished his breakfast, he was about to leave for school when he looked back at Jecht and said, "Dad...I'm...giving up blitzball."

Jecht didn't reply but by the look on his face that he gave Tidus told him that he didn't care. Tidus turned around and left the house, heading for school.

Entering the school, Tidus looked around for the one person he so desperately needed to talk to but was nowhere in sight. Just as the bell rang, Tidus had History and knew that Graav wasn't in his class. What luck for him.

He had just entered the room and sat down beside Shelinda. (--) The professor entered the classroom and slammed the door behind him. "Good morning class. I bet everyone is excited to hear that there is only 2 more weeks left of school for all of you." Professor Wedge told his class. A cheer erupted throughout the room. Wedge smiled. "So what is the point in giving you homework? You'll receive your report cards on Friday, the day of the English class school play."

And that is when it hit him. The play is being held this Friday, which was only two days away and Tidus barely knew any of his lines. By the time Tidus had finished thinking to himself, the bell rang and was now time for English. He quickly ran out of the room and walked down the hall to his next class.

"So Yunie, I heard that Issaru asked you to the prom. What did you say? Yes!? No!?" Rikku asked excitedly. "Rikku.." Yuna trailed off.

"C'mon tell me! Please!" Rikku begged.

"No. I'm...not going to the prom with Issaru." Yuna said looking down at the floor.

"No? Well then…OH! Are you going with Tidus!? The two of you would look so cute going together." Rikku said full of excitement.

"I'm not going with Tidus either."

"So…who are you going with?" Rikku asked. Yuan didn't reply. Rikku stopped walking and looked over at Yuna. "Yunie, are you hiding something?"

"Rikku, What I'm about to tell you something that I want you to promise not to tell anyone. Especially Tidus." Yuna told her.

Rikku looked at her confused. "Sure, what is it?" Asked Rikku.

"Well....I'm...."

Tidus had finally entered his English class. Professor Seymour looked at him with a shifty eye look then focused his attention on the play. Yuna wasn't in the class at the moment so Dona was taking her place for the day. The class was quite impressed in how she acted. After they had finished the rehearsal, Tidus approached Graav.

"Hey bud. Can I talk to ya?" Tidus asked.

Graav turned to him. "Tidus? What do you want?" Graav asked impatiently.

"I need to talk with you for a sec." Tidus led him over into a corner so no one would listen to their conversation. "I need you to reconsider playing the prince." Tidus told him.

"What!? Is that a joke?" Graav asked slightly laughing.

"I'm serious!" Tidus said with a tone.

"And tell me why I should reconsider playing the prince?"

"I need to perform him. Have I ever asked you for anything before?"

"Well no but I just can't let you play him. Many people are depending on me to play the prince. I just give you the role just because you need to perform him. That isn't even a real excuse." Graav told him.

"Graav, were going over the first scene again. Were meeting in the auditorium in 5 minutes." Shelinda told him.

Graav turned to her. "Okay, thanks."

Shelinda smiled then left the room, heading for the auditorium.

Graav then turned back facing Tidus and took a few steps back away shrugging his shoulders at him. "Sorry, I just can't let you have the part." He told him then left the room.

Yuna and Rikku had finished their conversation and met with Professor Seymour in the auditorium. They apologized for being late then got ready for the play.

Tidus sat in the chairs with the rest of the class watching the play. They were all fully dressed in costumes, no scripts, lighting, music, everything. Overall, they were all doing a good job. Tidus kept a close look at Yuna the whole time, despite that Graav was her prince in the play. By the time it was over, class was over and was now time for lunch once again.

Today, Tidus and the others didn't have lunch with Yuna, so, he sat with Rikku, Bickson, Lulu and Wakka.

"So Tidus tell me, why have you been avoiding Yuna lately?" Asked Wakka.

"What? Avoiding Yuna? Why would think that?" Asked Tidus.

"Well don't you usually have lunch with the blitz gang and Dona?" Rikku asked.

"Well kinda. I switch back and forth now and then." Tidus replied.

"I see.." Rikku trailed off.

"So, who are you going to the prom with, brudda? Hooking up with Dona?" Wakka asked.

"Well no. I was thinking of asking Yuna but-"

"NO! You can't go to the prom with Yuna!!" Rikku shouted interrupting him. Everyone looked over at her.

"Why not?" Asked Tidus.

"Well um....because!" Rikku answered.

"That's really not a good answer Rikku." Lulu told her.

"Well um...you can go with Yunie because...she is going with um...Issaru! Yeah, she is going with Issaru." Rikku told him.

"So she said yes to him? Wow." Wakka said.

"Yes, even I'm surprised." Lulu agreed.

"I thought it was just a rumor but now this explains it." Tidus said softly.

"Hey! You can always go with Jess!" Wakka thought.

"No. She is going with Keepa." Replied Tidus.

"Well there is always Shelinda. I bet she doesn't have a date yet." Bickson suggested.

"She does. Shelinda is going with Graav." Tidus replied.

"Well then it looks like your stuck with Dona then." Rikku told him.

"Yay for me." Tidus said uninterested.

"So Bud, there is another blitzball tournament in August. You gonna help us out when the time comes?" Wakka asked.

"Sorry Wakka. I'm thinking of giving up blitzball." Tidus told him. Everyone was in shock.

"Tidus your not serious are you?" Wakka asked hoping that what he just said was a joke.

"I am. I've given it some thought and might consider giving up blitzball." Tidus told him. Wakka was then going to reply but was interrupted when the bell rang. Everyone got up and proceeded to their next classes.

As Tidus made his way out into the hallway, he had spotted Dona and walked up to her. "Hey, Dona." Tidus said with a smile.

Dona turned around. "Oh Tidus baby. What's up?" Asked Dona.

"I need to ask you something really important."

"Yes??" Dona asked questioned.

"Since you're a friend of Graav's and you hang out a lot I was wondering if you could get him to reconsider acting as prince so that I can and-"

"Be with Yuna." Dona said finishing his sentence. Tidus nodded. "And what do I get in return?"

"Anything you want. Name it." Tidus said. Dona thought for a moment.

"I'll see what I can do about this. I'll tell you what I want after the play, okay?" Dona asked.

"Okay" Tidus agreed. Dona then walked away.

Was she really going to make Graav change his mind? Would this whole plan of Tidus' actually work? Will Tidus perform the lead role with Yuna? All these answers and more in chapter 10. Stick around! Yes I know that this chapter is short but what can I say? I had writers block.

Whelps that is chapter 9 for ya. Hope it wasn't that boring. Once again I am so sorry for taking forever to update! Writers Block Not be able to go on computer taking forever to update. Chapter 10 will actually be the school play and many more secrets revealed. R R please! Oh and by the way. I just want to let you that this story will only have 12 chapters.


	10. The Show Must Go On

YAY! I've finally reached chapter 10 in my story! I'm so proud of myself! But mostly I got to thank all my reviewers! You people rock! So here is chapter 10 for ya!

Tidus: When can I go back to the squaresoft headquarters?

Author: As soon as you say your lines!

Tidus: Really? Okay! Jen doesn't own anything that belongs to squaresoft or FFX. But she does own this story so don't you go steal idea or whatever!

Author: Thanks Tidus!!!

Tidus: So I can go back now!!?

Author: Nope!

Tidus: argh....help me someone! Anyone!

Shelinda: (walks in room) Never fear! Shelinda is here!

Author & Tidus: What the hell!?

Shelinda:

Chapter 10

"Good morning students! As you all know, our grade 12 English classes will be performing a play tonight at 8:00 in the auditorium. Everyone is welcome to come. At the end of the day everyone will be receiving their report cards and then will be entering our final week of school and prom for the grade 12's. That is all the announcements have a good day." Principal Jecht announced over the P.A. system.

The grade 12's spent the entire morning preparing the stage so there was no time in rehearsing. Just as they finished, Tidus looked over at Dona. She caught his glance and smiled. Did she really ask Graav not to perform? When he looked over at Graav who was talking to Yuna, he seemed okay and happy so Tidus didn't have the slightest clue if Graav wasn't going to perform.

When no one was paying attention and was busy working on the set, Graav was knocked off the stage and fell on the edge of a piano then continued to fall roughly on the hard ground. When everyone heard his scream, they all looked up then raced over to him.

As everyone began to crowd him, Professor Seymour pushed his way through to get to him. Once he did, He quickly kneed down beside him and helped him up but he cried in pain. "I twisted my arm and hit my head." Graav told him.

Professor Seymour took out a handkerchief out from his pocket and wiped some blood off his forehead. "You cannot perform tonight. We got to get you a doctor." Seymour told him.

"I'll be fine." He said just before he cried in pain once more.

"He's not okay!!" Shelinda wined.

"Do we have to cancel the performance?" A student asked.

"No. You can't cancel the performance." Graav told everyone.

"But how can you play in your condition?" Professor Seymour asked.

"I have an idea. Tidus. He will take my place." Graav said.

"Well he is the understudy after all." A student pointed out. Professor Seymour looked at Tidus.

"Tidus, can you fill in for Graav for tonight?" He asked.

Tidus nodded with a smile.

"Good. Now someone help me with Graav." Soon after, Seymour and a couple of students helped Graav up and into the nurse's office where he was treated. When Tidus looked over at Yuna, she was quite surprised by Graav's replacement to perform the Prince and looked kinda sad. The bell rang soon after and everyone was heading into the cafeteria for lunch.

Lulu, Wakka, Tidus, Rikku and Bickson were all once again eating at the same table that day. Yuna was late and there was no sign of her anywhere in the cafeteria.

"Wonder what's holding up Yuna today?" Wakka asked.

"Who knows. She is always off somewhere." Rikku said.

"Wonder what's up with her? She hasn't really been herself lately." Tidus mentioned.

"What!? What makes you think that?" Rikku asked nervously.

"C'mon Rikku. I'm not the only one who thinks it." Replied Tidus.

"Now that you mention it, she has been acting weird for a couple of days now." Wakka said.

"I agree too." Lulu said.

"C'mon guys! This is Yuna were talking about! Sweet little innocent Yuna!" Rikku told everyone. No one replied. Just as their conversation ended, Yuna had entered the cafeteria heading for their table when Issaru walked up to her. Tidus and the others watched them as they talked.

Yuna handed him something then Issaru became angry and stormed off. Yuna took a deep breath then continued to walk until she finally made it to Tidus' table and sat down beside Tidus and Rikku.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." Yuna told them.

"Its ok. Are you okay Yuna?" Wakka asked.

"I'm fine." She replied then began to eat her sandwich. Everyone looked at her and became suspicious. Yuna looked up at everyone. "What!?" Yuna asked confused.

"Yunie, just wondering but...did you break it off with Issaru?" Rikku asked. Yuna nodded.

"Break it off? What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Bickson asked. Yuna became nervous.

"Well...uh...well you see...umm." Yuna choked.

The bell then rang and Rikku quickly got up out of her seat and walked over to Yuna. "Yunie had had a long day. She can talk later. So now we're gonna go now. Later guys." Rikku said pulling Yuna out of her chair and walking off with her.

"She is definitely hiding something." Lulu told everyone as they all stood up and began to walk away.

"Hiding something, yes. But what?" Wakka asked. Everyone shrugged.

The day rolled by quickly and Tidus was now in his final class of the day. His Al Bhed class. Tidus sat in the front of the class beside Shelinda as the teacher came in. "Say Shelinda, how is Graav?" Asked Tidus.

"He went home early. Looks like he'll be fine." Shelinda replied. Tidus smiled.

"Good afternoon class. I would like everyone come up one by one and hand in your Al Bhed speech then you'll receive your report card." He announced.

So one by one everyone came up and handed in their homework then received their report card. Tidus briefly looked at his then calculated his average mark.

"92. Yes! I passed!" Tidus said. Shelinda smiled at him.

"I got 96.5" Shelinda said excitedly.

Just as everyone got a good look at their report cards, the final bell of the day rang. The students gathered their books then headed out of the classroom. Since Tidus needed a little bit more practice for the play, he decided to return home early and rehearse.

7:00. He only had a bit more time before he would head back to the school. Tidus took a quick shower, gelled his hair a bit and put some clean clothes on before he walked down the stairs and approached his father.

"So um...are you coming to watch the play?" Tidus asked.

"That depends if you're going to give up blitzball." Jecht told him.

Tidus pouted. "Look, I told you that I'm still thinking about it. We put a lot of work in this play so can you just come?" Tidus asked. Jecht smiled.

"Well...no. I'm not going to come watch." Jecht told him stubbornly.

"Fine." Tidus simply said then left the house, heading for the school down the block. Jecht plopped down on the sofa and took a deep breath.

Upon arriving at the school, they all met in the English homeroom. Tidus went to the washroom and changed into his costume. It seemed to fit quite well. Tidus left the washroom and headed back into the homeroom.

"Okay class. Were on in 5 minutes. Are all the actors here?" Seymour asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. Good luck out there and have fun!" Seymour said.

Wakka, Lulu and Bickson sat in the audience since they weren't in the play. They were expecting a good performance that night. Cid also came with a video camera so he can tape the performance for Braska since he was in Zanarkand and couldn't attend.

Professor Seymour walked onto the stage. "Thank you all for coming tonight. Our grade 12 class has put a lot of work into tonight's performance so I hope you all enjoy it tonight." He told them. Seymour then stepped off and the play commenced.

The stage lights came on, as the 1st scene was a ball. Most students paired up and began to dance to the soft classical music that was playing. All were wearing a mask and was dancing lovely. As they continued to dance, Yuna, Shelinda and Rikku came onto the stage. Yuna was then seated on the royal throne as the others kneed down beside her.

"This war for the secret Magic Stone has been time-consuming and tough. You must be awfully tired so we arranged this ball for you." Shelinda said to Yuna.

"Everyone is masked at this ball. Lets all enjoy ourselves tonight." Rikku then said.

Yuna looked at both of them then said, "Thank you both but I fear I cannot dance."

"You should dance with the prince. You'll learn quickly from him." Shelinda told her. Rikku then helped Yuna out of her throne. Yuna walked towards the middle of the stage then near the edge, facing the audience.

"I cannot...I cannot dance with an unknown person. I'm worrying about the magic stone. What if my enemy finds it? I wish to stop the war." Yuna said then sighed looking down at the floor.

"Your right." Said a voice from behind her. The person walked up to her. It was Tidus, playing the prince. "I too want the war to end." Tidus told her.

"Who...are you?" Asked Yuna.

"I am restricted to tell you my name." He told her.

"Your right. Forgive me but this is my first Ball." She told him.

"Mine too. I'm busy day by day I forget how to dance. My father forced me to come here." He told her.

"Me too!" Yuna said exactly.

"Looks like we're the same." Tidus then stretched out his arm to her. "May I dance with you?" Yuna's eyes lit up with excitement as she took his hand and made their way to the middle of the stage.

All the other dancers had left the stage by this time so it was just Tidus and Yuna there, dancing to the soft lullaby of the music. They danced, gazing into each other's eyes, not wanting to leave the moment of them together on the stage.

Later that night

Tidus and Yuan stood on a balcony alone after the Ball had finished where they began to talk to each other.

"So…you're the prince of my enemy?" Yuna said saddened.

"Princess, please forgive me."

Yuna then began to cry. "But..."

"Princess, please don't cry. Your smile is most lovely. No more sadness. Forgive me but I cannot control my feelings for you. I love you...Ever since we first met." Tidus told her.

Yuna looked up at him. "I...I…I love you too." Yuna forced herself to say. Tidus moved in closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

As the kiss continued, the curtains then came down and the audience stood up and cheering and clapping. Wakka, who was in the audience, began to cry. "That...that was so beautiful." He said, lulu and Bickson rolled their eyes and continued to clap.

The performance was done perfectly. Seymour was so proud of everyone involved. After Tidus and Yuna had pulled away from their kiss, they continued to stand there holding each other and they continued to gaze into each other's eyes.

The rest of the cast then came on the stage once more where Tidus and Yuna stood as the curtains opened once more and they all took a bow. The crowd continued to cheer, clap and whistle at the performance. Everyone smiled in excitement. Seymour came onto the stage and thanked everyone for coming.

After the performance was finished, people began to go home. Wakka and Lulu entered the English homeroom where everyone was changing and cleaning up.

"That was excellent!! I loved it!" Wakka said to Tidus as he hugged him.

"Eh...thanks man." Tidus said embarrassed. Lulu and Bickson laughed. As he dropped Tidus back down, he looked around. "Does anyone know where Yuna is?" Tidus asked.

"I think she is out in the hall with Rikku." Bickson told him.

Tidus then made his way out of the homeroom and into the hallway where Yuna and Rikku were. "C'mon Yunie! Admit it! You so enjoyed that kiss with Tidus!"

"Rikku..."

"Admit it!" Rikku shouted.

"Okay fine! I admit it! I enjoyed the kiss. Happy now?" Yuna asked.

"Yepperz!!" Rikku excitedly said. Yuna rolled her eyes. Tidus then approached them.

"Hey girls. Great performance, eh?" Tidus asked.

"Super! That play rocked! Now I can't wait until our prom on Wednesday!" Rikku said as she bounced off and back into the homeroom.

Tidus and Yuna stood there. "So um...I was wondering. Earlier today in the cafeteria. Did you break up with Issaru?" Asked Tidus.

Yuna's face flushed. "Its that obvious, isn't it?"

"Just a bit."

Yuna giggled. "Yeah we broke up. Like what is the point anyways, I'm leaving next week."

"True." Tidus said.

Silence.

"It's too bad that you're leaving. Everyone is going to miss you." He told her.

"I know. So I heard your giving up blitzball?"

"I'm still thinking about it."

"Oh. I think you shouldn't give it up. You're really good. And who knows, maybe you can come to Zanarkand one day and play. We have a big stadium there." Yuna told him.

"I bet Wakka would like that." Both laughed.

"So Yuna, since you and Issaru are broken up, who are you going to the prom with?" Asked Tidus. "Oh…well um...no one." She shyly said.

"Oh, well I wondering maybe we can go together then?" Tidus asked nervously.

Yuna looked up at him and began to cry. "I can't. I just can't go with you Tidus." She said then ran off, leaving the school.

Tidus stood there confused. He had no idea what was going on and needed to find out.

Yay chapter 10 is complete!! Well what did ya think? R R I need your opinions! Anyways, I only have 2 more chapters to go until my story is complete. I'll try and make then extra good for ya. But I can bet ya all anything that you'll love the last chapter! You will! Well I don't want to say anything to spoil the ending so you'll just have to wait a few more days. Bye for now!


	11. I Love You

Hiya!! I'm back for my second last chapter! Hoped you liked Chapter 10. Anyways, mostly in this chapter Tidus confesses his love for Yuna and- enough about that. You'll find out once you read. Whelps, here is the chapter for ya. Enjoy!

Author: Shelinda you bitch! What are you doing here?

Shelinda: To rescue Tidus of course! Why else would I be here?

Author: To piss me off! Now get out of here (takes out flamethrower)

Shelinda: eeeek!! (Grabs Tidus and runs away) Jen doesn't own us!!

Author: (flared up) get back here with my Tidus!!

Chapter 11

Wednesday. Night of the Prom.

The day of the prom and Tidus still didn't have a date to go with. He desperately wanted to go with Yuna but for some odd reason, she blew him off. Worse yet was she was upset about it. Tidus needed answers and there was no one to turn to for them. Or at least that is what he thought. Besides Yuna being the one acting weird, Rikku was too. He knew that whatever was wrong with Yuna that Rikku knew.

Tidus' first class had been canceled because the teacher never showed up and there was no replacement for him so that gave him the opportunity to wonder around the school in search for Rikku.

As he stood outside of the History homeroom, there inside he spotted Rikku. Damn. So he had no other choice and wait until class was over. As he continued to wait, dun, dun, dun! Dona approached him.

Tidus looked over at her. "Hey Dona. Thanks for making Graav reconsider the part for me." Tidus told her.

"But of course. Its what you wanted, right? You wanted to share the ending kiss with her rather her kissing Graav. Am I right?" Dona asked. Tidus nodded. "But it seems that Yuna is upset over something. What ever could it be?"

"That is what I'm trying to find out. Rikku is the only one who knows so I'm waiting for her to finish her class so I can talk to her about it." Tidus explained.

"Oh, I see."

"I just don't know why she said no when I asked her-"

"To the prom?" Dona said finishing his sentence.

"How did you know about that?" Asked Tidus.

"I have my sources, baby. But of course you know why Yuna is upset, right?" Dona asked. Tidus shrugged. "Oh, I see. Maybe I should tell you then but then you wouldn't want to go to the prom with me tonight." Dona told him.

"Well I wanted to go with Yuna but she blew me off for some odd reason."

"Oh well." Dona said as she began to walk away.

Tidus looked over at her and ran after her, grabbing her arm. "You know, don't you?"

"Maybe..." Dona trailed off.

"Tell me. I'm not sure how you know but tell me!! I'm desperate!" Tidus begged.

"Well did it ever occur to you that maybe she isn't attending the prom?" Dona asked. Tidus thought for a moment. Then it hit him!

"Yuna isn't going to the prom!!" Tidus said.

"Yes! Now do you get it!?" Dona asked.

"But why?"

Dona sighed. "Because she is leaving tonight. Back home. To Zanarkand." She told him.

Knowing this now, Tidus was devastated. Why was she leaving a few days early? Why didn't she want to attend the prom?

"Well now that I don't have a date and you don't have one either, why don't we pair up?" Asked Dona. Then soon after the bell rang. Tidus turned around without giving Dona an answer and saw Rikku heading for next class in the opposite direction of Tidus. He then began to run after her when his Al Bhed teacher stopped him.

"Mr. Tidus. I find your speech reflected on this year to be amazing. I would love you to read it today in our assembly being held in the auditorium." He asked.

"Really? Well um...sure. Is anyone else reading there's?" Asked Tidus.

"Yes. Yuna will also be reading hers and a few other students including Shelinda, Issaru and Wakka." He told him. Tidus smiled. "Great! I'll see you when its time for the assembly then."

Tidus was then going to walk off to catch up to Rikku when he said, "Actually the assembly is in 5 minutes and will be lasting until lunch. SO come along Mr. Tidus." He said then dragged him into the auditorium.

"Good morning students. This will be our last assembly of the year. To begin things off, I would like to applause the grade 12 class for an excellent job on Friday night." Principal Jecht said then began to clap, as did the rest of the students. Most of the grade 12 students smiled while others didn't care and began to daydream.

"Mr. Tincd of the grade 12 Al Bhed would like to say a few words." Jecht said then handed the microphone to him.

"Thanks Mr. Jecht. Wow! What a year this has been. To start it off, I have a few students from my class who wrote speeches and are going to present them." Mr. Tincd then handed the microphone to the selected students as they said their magnificent speeches. Then soon after it was Yuna's turn to present.

"Hey Tidus look. Yuna is up next." Wakka said who was off to the side of the stage with Tidus so they wouldn't be noticed by the crowd. Mr. Tincd handed Yuna the microphone and her speech to her.

"Ahem! I'd like to dedicate this speech to someone who will remain anonymous. 'The most important words come from inside the heart. But yours seemed gentle in my dreams but they were nothing but lies. I kind of liked it your way. How you shyly placed your eyes on me but when I first saw you smiling at me, was it real or just my fantasy? I never knew and never will.'" Yuna presented then dripped her head into despair. Mr. Tincd then walked over to her and took the microphone as she walked off the stage and into her seat.

"Woah! I think that speech was about you Tidus!" Wakka told him. Tidus looked down at his speech and thought for a moment. He wasn't sure if he should read his anymore.

"Next we have Tidus with his speech." Mr. Tincd said signaling him to come on the stage.

"Uhh..." Tidus trailed off.

"C'mon man! That's you!" Wakka said then pushed him onto the stage. Tidus weakly smiled at everyone then proceeded to Mr. Tincd and took the microphone from him.

"Hi everyone. At first I really wasn't sure if I should read this but now that I'm here I guess I don't have a choice." The students slightly laughed.

"Well here it goes. 'The only thing I can hear from my heart is to run because if something happens, you know I'd always come to you quickly. You are always gonna be the one even if I fall in love with someone else. So please give me a reason not to let you go because I don't want to say goodbye. I don't want you to leave me here alone.'" He said.

Some of the students began to cry from the beautiful speech he presented.

Mr. Tincd stepped off the stage and Jecht continued the assembly. Yuna, who was heart broken from Tidus' speech stood up and literally ran out of the assembly. Rikku then followed her. Tidus was then going to follow but wasn't allowed to leave until the assembly was finished.

Lunch time! The most exciting time of the day. Rikku, Bickson, Lulu and Wakka sat at a table and chatted. Tidus who arrived late that lunch spotted them in the corner and walked up to their table.

"So for prom I have this really pretty dress! It's a short dark navy blue with tank top straps and I have these really cute black dress shoes to match it!" Rikku said excitedly.

"That sounds great! I have a long dark black dress with long puffy sleeves and black high heel shoes." Lulu told her.

Rikku eyes sparkled. "Wow! Were gonna look great tonight!" Rikku said. Wakka and Bickson rolled their eyes.

Tidus approached them. "Rikku! Why the hell didn't you tell me that Yuna was leaving tonight!?" Tidus asked furiously. Everyone at the table was quiet as a mouse.

"Eh...well...um...how did you find out!?" Asked Rikku.

"Don't change the subject! Tell me why you didn't tell me!" Tidus demanded.

"Calm down man! She didn't tell ya cause Yuna didn't want you to know." Wakka said.

"What!? All of you knew as well?" Everyone nodded.

Tidus couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I can't believe this! You all knew and didn't tell me!" Tidus asked. No one replied. Tidus' head dripped into despair.

"Like I told ya a couple months back Tidus. You should have went after her if ya know what I mean." Wakka told him.

Tidus turned away from everyone as the sound of thunder and lighting filled the sky.

"Attention students this is the principal speaking. It looks like were in for a thunderstorm. I recommend everyone to stay inside until further notice. By no reason is for anyone to leave the school without permission. That is all." Jecht announced over the P.A.

Tidus looked up then turned around facing everyone, "Rikku, where is Yuna now? I got to tell her something really important." Tidus asked.

"Uh...well...She said that she wasn't feeling well so she went home to pack her things." Rikku told him.

"What time is she leaving?"

"Around 7:30."

"She is leaving just when our prom begins? That sucks." Wakka said. The bell rang soon after and everyone left for his or her last 2 periods of the day.

Throughout the rest of the day, Tidus had paid no attention to any of his classes. He mostly thought of what Wakka told him. To forget about Yuna. He knew he could do no such thing. As the end of the day rolled by, he made his way home and locked himself in his room.

'There, that's everything.' Yuna thought as she finished her packing. Cid entered her room.

"Are ya all done kid?" He asked. Yuna nodded. Cid picked up her 2 bags and took them downstairs.

It was only 6:30. Wakka, Lulu and Bickson had come over to celebrate her goodbye with her for a while before heading back home to get ready for prom. "Are you sure that you can't come to the prom Yunie!? I bet Tidus would be really happy if you did." Rikku said. "I can't. The only flight for today is at 7:30 and it is closed from tomorrow until next week so this is the only time I can go home." Yuna explained.

"Were gonna miss you a lot Yuna. But you are gonna come visit right?" Wakka asked.

"I'm not sure. Next year I start College. But for sure on the holidays." She said. Wakka nodded. "SO um...why didn't Tidus come over tonight?" Asked Yuna.

"Tidus? That wimp? He couldn't bear to come and say goodbye." Lulu told her.

"Oh...I see." Yuna trailed off.

Wakka looked down at his watch. "Well, its been fun be we got to get going if we want to attend the prom." Wakka said.

"We'll miss you Yunie!" Rikku said then gave her a hug. Lulu then too gave her a hug.

"It was nice meeting you." Lulu told her. Yuna nodded in agreement. Wakka gave her a hug as well and Bickson just shake her hand since they haven't known each other that much.

Soon after they all said their goodbyes then headed off. Yuna was happy to see them all one last time before she would leave. Yuna turned around and faced Cid. "Well I'll be going too now uncle Cid." Yuna told him.

"You want a ride to the bus stop?" He asked.

"No thanks. Its not that far." Yuna hugged Cid.

"Take care of yourself kid. Say Hi to Braska for me."

"I will. Well, bye." Yuna said picking up her things then heading outside. She used her umbrella to keep herself dry from the thunderstorm.

Tidus lay on his bed. Was he really going to stay there all night and miss the prom? Nah. Tidus stood up and walked out of his room where his father stood very disappointed. "What!?" Tidus asked uninterested.

"So that's it, eh? You're not even going to say goodbye to her? This might be the last time you'll ever see her again." Jecht told him.

"Why do you care?" He asked.

"Because I know how much you like her, son. Go." He told him. For once there was a smile on his face. Tidus smiled then headed down the stairs. But then suddenly he looked back and said,

"Dad..." Jecht turned around and said, "Yeah?"

"I'm not giving up blitzball if you wanted to know." He said then raced out of the house. Jecht smiled.

That night, it rained long and hard as Tidus ran up the street towards the bus stop dripping in water. It was cold, dark, wet, and gloomy but that didn't stop Tidus from running. He ran as fast as he could not caring if he bumped into people or his surroundings and most of all the rain. He didn't care about anything, only to see Yuna.

Nothing was going to stop him from seeing Yuna. As he raced into the parking lot of the buses, he quickly glanced at them seeing which one was heading for Zanarkand.

GuadoSalam...no, Luca…no, Bevelle...no. Then finally he spotted it. Bus #26: Zanarkand. He quickly ran up to the bus. As the people boarded the bus, Yuna was the last to do so. As he stepped onto the bus,

"Yuna!" Tidus called out.

Yuna turned around to see Tidus soaking wet and was saddened. "Don't go Yuna." Tidus begged.

"Tidus..." She said softly.

"I know I've been avoiding you for sometime now but it was just because I couldn't bear the thought of you leaving." Tidus confessed.

Yuna continued to stand there in the bus. " Tidus, I'm glad you came but I have to go."

"YOU CAN"T GO! Please!!" Tidus begged once more. The people on the started to become impatient.

"I must go home now. Give me one GOOD reason not to go, Tidus." Yuna asked.

"I love you." Tidus told her softly full of tenderness and love. Yuna's heart sank when she heard his words.

"Hey c'mon already!" A passenger shouted at Yuna. Yuna pulled away from her thoughts and said to Tidus,

"I'll take my chances Tidus. Goodbye." She said then proceeded into the back of the bus and sat down leaving Tidus standing outside in the cold wet rain as the bus drove off.

He continued to stand there until the bus became fully out of sight. Saddened in despair, he then began to walk away without knowing if telling Yuna that he loved her was even the right thing to do. Without knowing what to do anymore, he continued to walk into the darkness of the city as it continued to storm outside.

Well that was the chapter. How did you like the scene with Tidus and Yuna at the end??? Yeah, maybe Yuna was a little hard on him but...it just makes things more complicated for Tidus to handle!! Hoo-Haw I'm so evil!!

But of course how can I end the story like this, eh? I'm not. There is still one more chapter to go. My final chapter. Then you get the surprise at the end. Yeah…Well anyways R R and I'll continue with my final chapter. Thanks people, you guys rock!!


	12. Cheers! To College!

Hiya people reading! This is it. My final chapter for this story. I wanna thank all those who R R for my story. You guys are the best. And don't forget to review once your done! Well don't want to keep talking so I'll just go on with the chapter. ENJOY!!!

Final Disclaimer

Author: (runs after Shelinda) Get back here with Tidus!

Shelinda: Muahahaha! You can't catch me! I am invincible-Whoa AHHH (falls over cliff)

Tidus: Yes!! I'm still alive.

Author: The name's Jen. Author Jen. The unbeatable storywriter.

Tidus: Yep! You're the author all right! Last chapter, Jen doesn't own anything but this story and me.

Author: Nah! I don't want you any more Tidus. You can go back to Squaresoft.

Tidus: (shrugs) whatever (skips off to Squaresoft headquarters.)

Author: I'll get him next time in the sequel-ahhhhhhh!! I didn't say anything!! Heh....hehe...heh...(--)

Anyways, I want to thank every single person who reviewed for my story. You all rock! Those people are: amy, InuYasha fan3, Michella88, lenne fan, Cassandra, nivexus, kingster0517, Adrian, gigastorm, Rikku, kingleby, EternalEssence, Tina, angel106, Mike-Geo, amy p, star, April, nitr0244, Hikaru, Alexis, Dark Evenstar, LadyTidus, Ultima Summoner, StarSakura, Nananki, wingedguardian1, ack, sweetcandies13, Magenta2, Moogle 0 & Kairi27.

Final Chapter

Chapter 12

The grade 12 prom had just begun and Lulu and Wakka were starting to worry about Tidus. 20 minutes had already gone by and Tidus was nowhere in sight of the hall where their dance was being held.

Rikku, Bickson, Wakka and Lulu all gathered a table to finish off their dinner. "I'm worried 'bout Tidus. He has never been late before like this, ya?" Wakka said.

"I agree. Something is wrong. Maybe we should go out and look for him." Lulu suggested.

"No way! Its still raining outside plus I don't want to get my dress wet." Rikku wined.

"Heh, he probably just locked himself in his room." Bickson thought. Everyone nodded.

"What if he went to see Yuna?" Lulu asked.

"Maybe but her bus left 30 minutes ago. If he did then he would already be here." Wakka said.

"I say we look for him." Lulu said standing up.

"Me too." Wakka said agreeing also standing up.

"You two coming?" Asked Wakka looking over at Rikku and Bickson.

"We'll stay here just incase he decides to return." Bickson replied. Wakka nodded in agreement then headed out of the building with Lulu and they began to run through the dark rainy village of Besaid in search of Tidus.

'La, la, la, la, la. Jeez what the hell am I doing? I feel so useless now. It's all over. I should go home.' Tidus thought as he laid on a bench just out of the bus station where Yuna had left him over half an hour ago as it continued to rain heavily.

Not wanting to bear the truth but she was gone. Yuna was really gone, on her way back home to Zanarkand. And all he could do was lye there in the rain, sobbing there knowing that he will never again see her now that High School was over and Collage will soon begin for him.

Never be able to hear her soft voice talking to him, never to gaze into her mysterious yet amazingly beautiful eyes, never again able to kiss her soft tender lips or feel warmth every time she would smile peacefully at him. No more, never again.

"Tidus!!" A voice shouted in the distance.

He then closed his eyes hoping it was just a voice inside his head. This was the moment he really wanted to be alone and didn't want to be disturbed. As he reopened his eyes, the image of Wakka and Lulu's faces appeared in front of him.

"Hey there you are brudda! We got worried and wondered where you were." Wakka said cheerfully.

Tidus pouted. "Can't you see I'm busy here sulking in the rain?" Asked Tidus.

"Come on." Lulu said as she and Wakka helped him up then began to walk.

"Why are you dragging me to go to the prom? To dance with 'Dona?'" Tidus asked grumpily.

"Its better then sulking in the rain over someone who left half an hour ago." Wakka told him.

"Did you get to see her?" Asked Lulu.

"Yeah. She acted like she didn't even care. Or it could have been that old man's fault for yelling at her. Either way, she didn't care." Tidus told them but mostly sounding like he was talking to himself.

"Of course Yuna cares, Tidus. It might have been just you." Lulu told him.

"Maybe." He replied crossing his arms.

"What is taking them so long?" Rikku asked feeling very bored. Bickson looked over at her.

"You wanna dance for a while?" Bickson asked.

"Nah. I think I'll go outside for some air." Rikku said, standing up and heading out of the building.

Now that Bickson was all alone, he decided to talk with Graav and the Besaid blitzers.

Just minutes later, Rikku came running back in with a worried look on her face. She widely scanned the room looking for Bickson. She finally found him in a corner talking with some people then began to run over to him.

"Bickson!!" She shouted from behind causing him to suddenly jump from her worried reaction. Bickson then turned around.

"Rikku? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Did Wakka return with Tidus yet!?" She asked out of breath.

"What, no. You've only been gone for 5 minutes. What's up?" Bickson told her. Rikku took his hand and headed for the entrance of the building.

"Come!" She told him excited.

Their conversation had ended by the time they reached Tidus' house then entered it. "Now hurry up and but on a suit for the prom." Wakka said pushing him towards the stairs.

"Okay, okay." Tidus wined as he walked up the stairs and into his room where he changed into his stunning black formal suit.

Lulu had become a little impatient of him taking so long and Wakka was fixing up his hair in a mirror as Tidus walked down the stairs. "That's better." Wakka said with a smile.

"You look really handsome. Now lets go to our prom. I'm a bit afraid that Rikku could be drunk by now and is singing on the stage." Lulu told Tidus.

Both Wakka and Tidus laughed.

"Okay Bickson, you cannot tell Tidus when he gets here about this! Okay?" Rikku asked.

"Okay, but when? He'll find out eventually of course." "Well I know that but just keep it quiet for now, okay?"

"Sure." Bickson replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Tidus asked from behind.

Rikku and Bickson were shocked from his voice and jumped. Both turned around and their jaws dropped.

"Uh...Tidus!!! Tidus buddy, what are you doing here?" Bickson asked not trying to be too suspicious.

"Its my prom too, is it not?"

"Of course it is!! Heh...heh…heh...well come in! Come in!" Rikku said taking his arm and walking him in. Everything was then going great. They had some good music on, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves and there was no sight of-- wait never mind. She just had to come.

Tidus was enjoying himself until Dona approached him. "Well, well, well. Look who it is? Decided to come after all, eh? I'm happy that you did come." Dona said with a smile. Tidus returned the smile.

"Yeah." Tidus simply said.

Soon after the song '1000 Words' came on. People then grabbed their dates and danced to the softness of the beautiful slow song. Dona held Tidus' hands. "You wanna dance?" She asked. Tidus opened his mouth about to say something but didn't know what to.

He looked over her shoulder and in the distance of the other side of the room was...no it couldn't be. He released his grip of Dona's hands and began to walk forward towards her.

She smiled.

"Yuna? What are you doing here!?" Tidus asked surprised.

"I'm sorry I left so suddenly. I just couldn't face leaving you. I didn't want to say and to go to the prom with you because it would of just hurt me even more to leave you then." She said with a tear rolling down the side of her left cheek.

Tidus moved closer to her and wiped the tears away from her face. He then took her hand and led her to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he around her waist and began to dance.

"I'm so happy that you came Yuna." He whispered into her ear. Though she too was happy to see him as well, nothing could stop her as another tear rolled down her cheek.

"I love you Tidus." She said softly full of joy and warmth.

Tidus held her closer and smiled. "I love you too."

The rest of the night went by smoothly and wonderful. But soon came the end of the prom and everyone was to leave.

That night Tidus invited everyone over at his place since his father wasn't home. They stayed up until at least 2 am watching Ice Age. (Yep, Rikku got her movie!)

Yuna cuddled with Tidus on his bed as they fell asleep together after a long day. Both were so happy and overjoyed to see each other once again. Wakka and Lulu slept on the sofa, which was a pullout bed and Rikku and Bickson slept on a mattress set on the floor.

Morning soon approached and everyone had woken early so say goodbye to Yuna. The day was bright, sunny and warm. They all walked her to the bus stop.

"We were glad you decided to stay yesterday, Yunie!" Rikku said giving her a big hug.

"YA come back and visit, ya?" Wakka said. Yuna smiled and said, "I will." She then looked over at Tidus.

"I think we better leave them alone for a while. Tidus, we'll be waiting for you in the café." Lulu said. Tidus looked at her then nodded. The other began to walk away. Tidus then looked back at Yuna.

"So...I guess this is it then." She said.

"Yeah. But we'll see each other again." He ensured her. Yuna smiled. He then walked up to her and they embraced for the last time. "We'll see each other again, I promise."

They pulled away from each other and gazed into each other's eyes.

He slowly brought his mouth to hers and met in a soft passionate kiss.

"Attention! Bus number twenty six heading for Zanarkand is leaving now." The bus driver announced. Tidus and Yuna pulled away from each other.

"I better get going."

"Wait. Here I want you to have this." Tidus pulled off his favorite ring off his finger and slid it through a sliver chain and clipped it around Yuna's neck.

"So you'll never forget me." He told her softly. Yuna smiled giving him another quick kiss on the lips and said goodbye. "I could never forget you." She whispered in his ear.

Just before walking away and boarding the bus. Tidus walked over to the window where Yuna was sitting. She looked a bit sad yet happy at the same time.

The bus then began to drive off out of the lot and onto the street, disappearing into the distance.

Tidus entered the café and spotted everyone at a corner table having a drink of celebration that High School was finally over. Tidus walked over to them and joined in into their mini party.

"Cheer up man! You'll see her." Wakka told him.

"I know." Tidus said with a smile.

"So it looks like were going to different Collage's in September." Rikku said.

"I guess. Tidus, Bickson and I are going to a collage in Luca for pro blitzball." Wakka said.

"I'm off to Bevelle in August." Lulu said.

"Am I the only one who is staying in Besaid?" Asked Rikku. Everyone laughed and nodded. Rikku smiled.

"Cheers! To Collage!" Tidus announced.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE END !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yepperz that is it people! End of story!! I hoped you all enjoyed reading my story and liked the final chapter. Now according to how I ended it, yes, there will be a sequel! (Think: YAY!! More Tidus/Yuna!! NO more of that BITCH Dona!) Yes. I got some good ideas for the sequel but if you have any your welcome to share them with me.

The title of my new story will be called: Collage Chaos. Look for it in a few days.

Well I guess that is it for now! Since this is the final chapter, don't forget to R R. A Thousands Thanks for everyone who took the time to read my story. Whelps, SEE YA!


	13. Afterwards: The Prequel to College Chaos

Hey everyone you're all probably wondering what this chapter is eh?? Well I know that many people like this story and also the sequel as well so this is just a little something taking after the story and before the sequel. Just a little prequel to College Chaos, I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Afterwards: The Prequel To College Chaos

Tidus and Wakka had just arrived in Luca in mid August to get ready for Blitz College. Both were more then excited. Although they had to say goodbye to they're friends and family back in Besaid, both were old enough to move on with they're lives and face their next steps.

"I'm so glad I moved out of my dad's place. I don't know much longer I could have handled him." Tidus told Wakka as they walked down a street from the bus stop.

"Well you had to live with the guy for 18 years I don't blame you, ya?" Wakka replied.

"Yeah. Well I'm out now. Things will be different." Tidus began. "So Lulu just left for Bevelle, eh? So how did that go?"

"Lu and I? Well…" Wakka started.

* * *

"So you're leaving tomorrow Lu?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah. I'll be studying to become a Maester." Lulu told him. Wakka then sat down on her bed as she finished up packing. "I can't believe that were all separating. Yuna in Zanarkand, you in Bevelle, Tidus and I in Luca, Rikku staying in Besaid. It sucks, ya?"

Lulu walked over to Wakka and sat down beside him. "Wakka, we all have our own paths to follow. Sometimes things don't always work out the way we want them to go. You will be happy in Luca as for everyone else and where they're going."

Wakka looked over at Lulu. "Lu…as for us…well…we'll be so far away from each other."

Lulu looked away from Wakka. "I know what you're going to say Wakka."

He then stood up and walked around her room. "Lu tell me what you want to do. About us I mean." Lulu then stood up too and walked over to him.

"Wakka…I think we both know where this is going to. Our lives will be in two different places. We'll experience new things, date new people, make new choices. What we have…had…it was just a high school crush." Lulu told him.

Wakka then turned around and looked at Lulu. "You're right. Heh, you're always right, aren't you? I guess that it was just meant to be, ya?"

Lulu smiled, giving him a hug. "But we'll see each other again. We'll always be friends." She told him.

Wakka accepted her hug. "I know that you'll have a wonderful time in Bevelle Lu."

* * *

Tidus and Wakka continued down the street. "You miss her?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah but we'll be okay." Wakka replied smiling. "What about you and Yuna? Have you talked to her anytime this summer?"

"No…She hasn't called. And I don't have her number. Its rough. I feel like I might not even see her again." Tidus told Wakka.

"Don't say that, ya? I'm sure you will."

Tidus smiled. "I hope so."

Just then as they continued walking, someone bumped into Tidus and made him flinch back.

"Hey watch it!" The person said. He then looked over at whom he bumped into. "Tidus?"

Tidus then looked over to see Graav. "Graav? What are you doing here?"

"Bickson and I are in Blitz College!" He replied.

"No way! Wakka and I just got here but were in Blitz College too." Tidus replied.

"Hey, that's really cool Tidus. Look I'm kinda in a hurry right now, maybe we can hang out sometime?" Graav told Tidus.

"That'd be cool."

"Great. Well see you around." He told Tidus then left.

Wakka and Tidus then continued down the street. "Isn't that cool to have Bickson and Graav in the same school Wakka? Looks like were not alone after all."

"I don't really like those two. There nothing more then trouble makers." Wakka replied.

"Hey don't say that. If it wasn't for Graav, I wouldn't have gotten the role as Prince in the school play."

"Whatever, ya? Let's just get to school and register, then I can show you my apartment I got a few weeks ago."

"Sounds good to me. Lets go." Tidus said.

* * *

Yuna lay on her bed back at home. Only two more weeks until school started. Yuna was happy, at least that's what she wanted to believe. She missed all her new friends she made back in Besaid, especially Tidus.

She would always look back at her memories of the two of them back in High School. Even though she had only known him for a short time, Yuna wished that they could still be together, able to see each other everyday, go to the same school, just to be with each other forever. But that was more then she could wish for since it was out of reach.

Tidus was in Luca following his dreams with Blitzball and Yuna was back home in Zanarkand, soon to attend Zanarkand High. It was a well built college for her to attend and she knew that she would make new friends.

Yuna was bored. She wished she had something to do. Yuna had never talked to Tidus ever since she left Besaid. She began to think about him again, wondering what he was doing right now.

But then that was it. She needed to talk to him. She needed to hear his voice once more. Yuna picked up her phone and decided to call Rikku for Tidus' number. The phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Came Rikku's voice.

"Hey Rikku, its Yuna."

"Yunie!! Oh my god I haven't heard from you all summer, how are you doing?" Rikku asked.

"Pretty good. How about you?" Yuna replied.

"Oh things have been all hectic over here. Dona and Issaru have gone missing or something like that. They just got up and left. Pretty weird if you ask me. Umm, lets see what else? Shelinda has also left Besaid. It seems like I'm like the only one who stayed. OO it sucks."

Yuna laughed. "Maybe you should leave too then?" She suggested.

"I might just do that Yunie! Ha, ha, so what's up?"

"Yeah I was wondering if you had Tidus' number in Luca so I can reach him." Yuna asked.

"You bet I have it! He's living with Wakka actually. Those two are good friends. Now lets see…Ah here it is!! 241-8796."

Yuna then wrote it down. "Thanks Rikku. Well I'll call you later then."

"Okay see ya!"

The two then hung up.

Yuna decided to call him up right away. She dialed his number and waited patiently. But it just kept ringing and ringing.

"Maybe he's not home yet…I'll call later then." Yuna said turning her phone off.

"Yuna, lunch is ready!" She heard her father call from downstairs.

Yuna stood up and walked out of her room and going downstairs to eat.

* * *

"This will be your room for the year Lady Lulu." The butler showed Lulu in the Bevelle temple.

"Thank you." Lulu replied.

"If you need anything, I will be more then pleased to assist you." He told Lulu.

"No that will be all for now, thank you." He then walked away.

Lulu entered her room and looked around. It was a fairly big room, maybe even a bit too big. But it would do just fine. She placed her suitcases on her bed and began to unpack.

A man then walked up to her door and watched for a few seconds before knocking.

Lulu turned around and saw the man enter.

"You must be new here." He began.

"Yes. Second Class Black Mage, Lulu Evans. I'm studying to become a Maester." She introduced.

The man smiled peacefully. "I am Praetor Baralai. Its nice to meet you."

They're eyes instantly connected with each other like as if it was love at first sight. Lulu smiled.

"Um, maybe if you're not too busy later, I can show you around the temple." Baralai suggested.

"That would be nice. Maybe after I unpack?" Lulu replied.

"Of course." Baralai said smiling. "I'll come back then." He then made his way to the door but was interrupted when Lulu spoke.

"Um, you know if you like, you can stay." Lulu told him blushing.

Baralai accepted without question. He then began to help her unpack, the two peacefully talking, getting to know each other more with each second that went by.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

Yuna was walking to school. Her first day of college. The more she thought about it, the more nervous she would become. But there was going to be many just like her who are new and don't know anyone. She just had to smile and not be afraid to make new friends.

She then walked up to the building. Zanarkand High. It was huge, much bigger then the High School at Besaid.

"But professor Nooj, must you really go to Besaid?" Came a student's voice from Yuna's side. She looked over to see two students and a teacher.

"Now, now, girls. I will return. I'm just going there for a few weeks. The school board asked me to attend a Community College there and pick up a few students who would be interested in attending school here in Zanarkand." Nooj told the two.

"But that means were gonna have a substitute teacher. If it's that cranky old teacher Mrs. Prept, I'm not going to help you organize Graduation at the end of the year." She told him.

Nooj laughed. "Don't worry Leblanc, you're not getting Mrs. Prept."

The other girl crossed her arms. "Well that's a relief. Mrs. Prept is so old I'm surprised that she's not dead yet." The other girl said.

Nooj looked at her. "Now Paine, that's not nice to say. You two hurry on to class now before you're late."

The two girls then walked in the building.

Yuna continued to stand there. 'Community College, eh? Maybe that's the one Rikku's going to.' She thought.

* * *

"Yeah know, I heard we got a really strict coach, ya?" Wakka began, walking down the school hallway with Tidus, heading to they're first class.

"Psh! Well what did you expect Wakka? They don't have time for slackers." Replied Tidus.

"Yeah, yea, I know that." They then continued walking. "So…hear anything from Yuna yet?"

Tidus sighed. "No…nothing. I wish I had her number or something. Anything to contact her with."

"Its rough. But you know, there are a lot of cute girls here. If you don't hear anything from Yuna you could always—"

"Wakka, I love Yuna. I don't want to be with any other girl then her." Tidus interrupted.

"Okay, sorry." The two of them entered class and sat in the back with Bickson and Graav.

"Yo Tidus." Bickson began. "The guys and I are hanging out after school. Big party at my dorm room. You and Wakka are welcome to come and hang."

"That'd be cool." Tidus replied. "We'll be there."

Bickson winked. "Cool, well catch yea later then."

"Where are you going?" Asked Wakka.

"Psh we don't want to hear any lectures. Graav and I are skippin." The two of them stood up and ran out the class.

"Skipping class, eh?" Wakka asked Tidus.

Tidus shrugged his shoulders.

Just then Auron, they're coach walked in and slammed the door behind him. "Good morning class. My name is Auron. I'll be you're coach for the year." He began, walking around the room. "I don't tolerate failures and/or slackers. This is a College for Blitzball. You'll all be working hard each and everyday. Blitzball should be enjoyed for everyone. If you don't oblige or listen to my instructions, I have no reason to keep you in my class. You all only have one chance. Use it well."

Tidus sank into his chair a bit and gulped. 'This is going to be hell…what have I got myself into?' Tidus thought to himself. 'Hopefully Yuna's school isn't like this.'

* * *

So there you have it. A little bonus chapter for you all. This should also open events to you that took place in College Chaos. And for all of you that haven't read College Chaos yet, I hope that you all enjoy and like it. Thanks for reading everyone. 


End file.
